Nerima del futuro: El regreso de Kodachi Kuno
by MARK69
Summary: Ranma, junto con 4 Sailor Scouts, irá a otra Nerima, en otra línea temporal, a resolver un misterio de 20 años... Apariciones especiales, de personajes de Card Captor Sakura...
1. Conociendo una Nerima muy diferente

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "Nerima del futuro: El regreso de Kodachi Kuno".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Nota: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki y Kenji Hibiki (Personaje que no habla; sólo es mencionado) son propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdova ("Lita Kino"); Tomoyo Daidouji, personaje de "Sakura CardCaptors" es propiedad y Copyright © del grupo CLAMP; Cronos es propiedad y Copyright © de Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_**).**

**Episodio 1: "Conociendo una Nerima muy diferente...". **

Tras volver a Nerima, Ranma, para sorpresa de todos, durmió casi 16 horas y, tras despertar, se transformó de nuevo en chica, permaneciendo así 2 días, sin volver a ser hombre (Ahora, era Ranma-Chan). La experiencia que vivió, estando bajo el dominio de Máxima, había dejado una marca en su vida.

Con la cabeza vuelta un hervidero de ideas confusas, Ranma-Chan se dirigió a la Mansión de la Colina. Esperaba poder obtener ayuda. Tras llegar, llamó al timbre.

-¡Hola, Ranma! –saludó Makoto, abriendo la puerta. -¡Pasa, por favor!

-¡Hola, Mako-Chan! –respondió Ranma-Chan, al saludo de la Guerrera de Júpiter, al tiempo que entraba. -¡Necesitaba hablar con alguien, que no fuera, ni Akane, ni Akari, ni Ryoga! ¡Por eso, pensé en ustedes, y vine acá!

-¡Hiciste bien! –afirmó Makoto, sonriendo con amabilidad. -¿Quieres una taza de té verde, Ranma? ¡Acabo de hacerlo, y lo iba a servir! ¡Estamos sólo Minako, Haruka, Michiru y yo! ¡Mamoru anda trabajando, mientras que Usagi, Ami y Rei, andan de compras, y Hotaru y Setsuna, se fueron al cine!

-¡Gracias, Mako-Chan! –aceptó Ranma-Chan, sonriendo con pocas ganas. -¡Me caerá bien o, al menos, eso espero yo!

Makoto llevó a Ranma-Chan al comedor, donde ya Minako, Haruka y Michiru, estaban bebiendo té verde. Michiru lo había servido, dada la ausencia de Makoto.

-¡Hola, Ranma! –saludó Minako, dejando de beber. -¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Parece que Ranma, aún sigue afectado, Minako! –apuntó Michiru, dejando de beber también. -¡Ya lleva 2 días, que no se transforma en hombre!

-¡Quizás, Ranma desea saber, que se siente, al ser una chica, y ser seducida por otra chica! –intervino Haruka, sonriendo cínicamente. -¿Me equivoqué, Ranma?

-¡Sí, Haruka, te equivocaste! –explicó Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Yo soy hombre, no lo olvides! ¡Hay un motivo, por el que no he vuelto a ser hombre! ¡Es algo que me preocupa, y deseo tratar de resolverlo, antes de volver a ser como soy!

Haruka no dijo más. Sólo frunció el entrecejo, no entendiendo por que razón Ranma, que se veía muy bien como chica, no se quedaba así, para poder seducirla. Minako, Makoto y Michiru, sonrieron al ver la decepción de la Guerrera de Urano.

Justo entonces, un resplandor, el cual provenía del jardín, llamó la atención de las 5 amigas, que fueron a investigar, avanzando con lentitud.

Minako y Michiru, sin decir nada, sacaron sus Plumas de Transformación, listas a convertirse en Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune.

-¡Vamos a ver, que es eso, amigas mías! –pidió Minako, tomando el liderazgo del grupo. -¡No se sabe que es, y podría ser algo malo!

-¡Vamos ya! –demandó Ranma-Chan, siguiendo a la Guerrera de Venus. -¡Puede ser un nuevo villano, y habrá que enfrentarlo!

Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, cada cual por su lado, asintieron, y siguieron a las 2 chicas, una rubia y una pelirroja, que guiaban el grupo.

Una vez que llegaron al jardín, vieron que lo que lanzaba el resplandor.

Era un portal inter-dimensional.

Por este, una vez abierto, salió un hombre alto, delgado, blanco, de cabello largo hasta los hombros, muy negro. Vestía un traje negro, con botas, guantes y cinturón plateados.

El dibujo de un reloj, adornaba la pechera de su camisa. Parecía que aquel hombre, estaba buscando algo, o a alguien.

-¡No pude haberme equivocado! –murmuró aquel hombre, viendo a su alrededor. -¡Yo debo estar, sin duda, en la ciudad de Nerima, en Japón! ¡Debo hallar, a esas chicas!

-¡Perdone, extraño señor! –lo llamó Michiru, con amabilidad. -¿Busca a alguien?

-¡Sí, busco a 5 chicas! –contestó el desconocido, antes de proceder a presentarse. -¡Yo soy Cronos, Amo y Señor del Tiempo! ¿Pueden, usted y sus 4 amigas, ayudarme a localizar a las chicas que busco, señorita?

-¡Diga sus nombres y, si podemos, lo ayudaremos! –ofreció Makoto, sonriendo. -¿Son amigas suyas, señor Cronos? ¿Para qué las busca, nos puede decir?

-¡Bueno, no, no son amigas mías, porque no las conozco! –respondió Cronos, sacando una agenda electrónica, y activándola. -¡Aquí tengo sus nombres! ¡Se llaman Ranma Saotome, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaiou!

-¡Esas somos nosotras, señor Cronos! –explicó Ranma-Chan, sonriendo. -¿Nos va a decir, para qué nos necesita?

-¡Deben venir conmigo, para resolver un asunto muy importante, en otra Nerima, en otra línea temporal! –indicó Cronos, algo misterioso. -¿Nos vamos, por favor?

-¡Obviamente, usted está algo perdido, amigo! –intervino Haruka, sarcástica. -¿Si es algo, en otra línea temporal, digo, no debería irse a la ciudad de Silver Hills, y pedirle ayuda a los Time Force Rangers? ¡Ellos, podrían ayudarlo, en serio!

-¡No deseo molestar, a los Time Force Rangers! –exclamó Cronos, algo amoscado. -¡En este momento, ellos están algo ocupados, ayudando a los Lightspeed Rescue Rangers!

Nota: Los Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, eran los defensores de la ciudad de Mariner Bay (Carter Grayson / Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Chad Lee / Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Joel Rawlings / Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Kelsey Winslow / Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Dana Mitchell / Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger y Ryan Mitchell / Titanium Ranger). Por su parte, los Time Force Rangers, como le contó Haruka a Cronos, eran los defensores de la ciudad de Silver Hills (Wesley "Wes" Collins / Red Time Force Ranger, Lucas Kendall / Blue Time Force Ranger, Trip Regis / Green Time Force Ranger, Katie Walker / Yellow Time Force Ranger, Jennifer "Jen" Scotts / Pink Time Force Ranger y Eric Meyers / Quantum Ranger).

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer, en esa otra Nerima, señor Cronos? –inquirió Michiru, curiosa. -¿Es algún asunto, de vida o muerte?

-¡Ustedes 5, deben ir a otra ciudad de Nerima, ubicada en otra línea temporal, y resolver un misterio, que, muy pronto, se desatará ahí! –respondió Cronos, mientras veía su reloj, con cierta aprensión. -¡En cuanto terminen ahí, iré a recogerlas, y las devolveré a ésta, su ciudad de Nerima, en ésta línea temporal!

-¡Suena genial! –apuntó Minako, sonriendo feliz, como niña con muñeca nueva. -¡Yo no sé ustedes, amigas, pero yo, sí voy!

-¡No irás sola, Minako! –dijo Ranma-Chan, deseosa de vivir una aventura, mejor que la anterior. -¡Yo, también iré contigo!

-¡Cuenten conmigo! –secundó Makoto, decidida. -¡Iré también, señor Cronos!

-¡Excelente, chicas! –asintió Cronos, contento de ver tanto ánimo, al tiempo que volteaba a ver, a Haruka y a Michiru. -¿Y ustedes 2, qué me dicen? ¿Van a ir con sus 3 amigas, o se quedarán acá, sin hacer nada?

-¡Yo iré! –masculló Haruka, sonriendo. -¡De por sí, el día ha estado algo calmado, y algo de aventuras y acción, nos vendrá muy bien, a todas!

-¡Bien, Haru-San! –exclamó Michiru, sonriendo también. -¡Estaba esperando, a ver que decidías, para decidir yo también! ¡Yo, también voy!

-¡Entonces, vengan, por favor! –pidió Cronos, volviendo a abrir el portal inter-dimensional. -¡Vayan! ¡Como les dije antes, en cuanto acaben, iré por ustedes!

Obedeciendo el pedido de Cronos, Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, entraron al portal inter-dimensional. Cronos, por su parte, se metió en otro, el cual lo llevó a otro punto, de la corriente espacio-temporal. Tendría trabajo de sobra, obvio.

Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, tras volar un momento por el portal inter-dimensional, llegaron a las afueras de una enorme ciudad. Al principio, se sintieron algo, o mejor dicho, muy confundidas.

En un rótulo, ubicado justo en las afueras de la ciudad, se leía "Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Nerima", pero había algo que no entendían las 5 chicas.

¿Qué era, lo que no entendían, Ranma-Chan y las 4 Sailor Scouts?

Muy sencillo, la ciudad, si bien en el rótulo decía que era Nerima, no se parecía a Nerima. Esa ciudad, se parecía, más bien, a la Ciudad Gótica, que se veía en la película "Batman", filmada en 1989, y dirigida por Tim Burton.

En pocas palabras, parecía una ciudad, de las que se veían en las películas de los años 30´s y 40´s, que eran ambientadas en el futuro; un futuro tétrico, siniestro, de rasgos oscurantistas, con las calles húmedas y llenas de basura y vapor.

-¡¿Esto es Nerima?! –preguntó Ranma-Chan, confusa. -¡Es increíble!

-¡Increíblemente asqueroso! –graznó Minako, frunciendo la nariz, molesta por el olor, mezcla de basura y pescado crudo, que impregnaba el aire. -¡Vámonos de aquí, chicas!

-¡Propongo que busquemos, algo de comer! –propuso Makoto, mientras se tocaba el estómago. -¡Creo que tengo, algo de hambre!

-¡La idea de Makoto, para ser una Inner, no es mala! –exclamó Haruka, asintiendo con la cabeza. -¡Creo que trabajaremos mejor, con el estómago lleno!

-¡Huelo algo delicioso, chicas! –dijo Michiru, olisqueando el aire. -¡Huele a ramen, gambas fritas y arroz recién hecho! ¡Síganme, es por acá, por ésta calle!

Siguiendo a Michiru, llegaron a un restaurante. Una vez allí, comieron lo que Michiru había olido, o sea, ramen, gambas fritas y arroz. Tras comer, decidieron recorrer, la enorme y futurista ciudad. De pronto, Ranma-Chan tuvo una idea.

-¡Oigan, chicas! –empezó a decir, la chica pelirroja. -¿No creen que debemos buscar, al Ranma Saotome de ésta ciudad? ¡No sé por que, pero, creo que él, estará involucrado!

-¡Me parece bien, Ranma-Chan! –aceptó Minako, asintiendo. -¡El único problema, será hallarlo en ésta enorme ciudad! ¡Es como 5 veces, la Nerima que conocemos!

-¡Miren eso, chicas! –intervino Makoto, señalando a un enorme rascacielos, el cual tenía forma de letra T. -¡Quizás, ahí nos puedan ayudar!

-¡Juro que, si no lo veo, no lo creo! –murmuró Haruka, viendo lo alto, que era aquel edificio. -¡No puede ser, debe ser una broma!

-¡Corporación Tendo! –leyó Michiru, viendo el letrero que indicaba, el nombre de la empresa, que ocupaba aquella gigantesca edificación. -¡Es imposible!

-¡Voy a entrar! –masculló Ranma-Chan, dando un paso al frente. -¡Les pediré que, si les preguntan mi nombre, digan que me llamo Ran-Chan Iori! ¡Ran-Chan es como me llama Ukyo, mientras que Iori, es el apellido de soltera, de mi madre, Nodoka Saotome!

Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, asintieron a lo dicho por Ranma-Chan. En cosa de segundos, entraron al enorme edificio de la Corporación Tendo.

Una vez adentro, vieron una placa, la cual indicaba que, días antes, habían celebrado los 25 años de la caída de la Corporación Kuno, y el nacimiento de la Corporación Tendo.

Las chicas, a cada segundo, entendían menos, lo que estaba pasando en esa ciudad.

Entonces, se acercaron, con lentitud, al escritorio de la recepcionista.

-¡Buenos días, señoritas! –saludó la recepcionista. -¿Puedo ayudarlas?

Las chicas vieron a la recepcionista: era una chica rubia, de cerca de 25 años, que vestía una falda azul, blusa blanca, y chaqueta azul, con el logo de la empresa, una letra T dorada, que llevaba el nombre "Corporación Tendo" en la parte superior, en la solapa izquierda. Usaba lentes, al parecer, sólo para leer.

-¡Si no es molestia, queremos ver a la persona, que dirige ésta empresa! –solicitó Michiru, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Es la señorita Akane Tendo! ¿Verdad?

-¡Perdón, pero eso, no es verdad! –corrigió la recepcionista, sonriendo amablemente, mientras se quitaba los lentes. -¡La señorita Akane Tendo, es la hermana menor de la presidenta y dueña de la empresa, la señorita Nabiki Tendo!

"_¡Obvio, tenía que ser Nabiki!"_, pensó Ranma-Chan, viendo el lujo de aquel edificio. _"¿Le habrá quitado todo esto, a Kuno? ¡Si lo hizo, debió ser algo increíble!"_

-¿Podemos ver, a la señorita Nabiki Tendo, por favor? –pidió Minako, secundando a Michiru. -¡Es muy importante, que la veamos, y hablemos con ella!

-¡Señorita Yamaguchi, permítales subir! –se dejó escuchar la voz de Nabiki, al activarse una enorme pantalla de vídeo, la cual estaba muy bien camuflada, como si fuera una pintura. -¡Que tomen el ascensor privado, para que lleguen rápido, por favor!

-¡Al instante, señorita Tendo! –afirmó la recepcionista, sacando una tarjeta, la cual le entregó a Michiru. -¡Abran aquella puerta del fondo, y tomen el ascensor privado! ¡Van a llegar, al penthouse, en cosa de segundos!

Dando las gracias a la recepcionista, la señorita Yamaguchi, Ranma-Chan y las 4 Sailor Scouts (Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru) pasaron una gran puerta de acero reforzado, de 5 pies de espesor, activaron el ascensor privado, y llegaron, en efecto, en cosa de segundos, al penthouse. Aquel ascensor, era bastante rápido.

Una vez allí, 2 secretarias las recibieron, dándoles refrescos y bolsas de galletas, las cuales aceptaron gustosas. Al rato, las llamaron.

Con algo de aprensión, entraron a la oficina de Nabiki. Al entrar, la vieron en un escritorio, cerrando un negocio con una mujer, dueña de una muy larga cabellera negra.

-¡Hola, amigas! –las saludó Nabiki, invitándolas a acercarse. -¡Permítanme presentarles a mi nueva socia de negocios, Tomoyo Daidouji, presidenta de Empresas Daidouji, empresa ubicada en el centro, de la ciudad de Nueva Tomoeda!

-¡Buenos días, señoritas! –saludó Tomoyo, poniéndose de pie, ante las recién llegadas, y haciéndoles una reverencia. -¡Decidí venir a Nerima, porque me pareció una excelente forma de renovar mi compañía, uniéndola con la Corporación Tendo!

Tras saludar a Tomoyo, Ranma-Chan, Minako y Makoto, se llegaron con Nabiki. Mientras tanto, Haruka y Michiru, charlaban con Tomoyo.

-¡Buenos días, señorita Tendo! –saludó Ranma-Chan. -¡Mi nombre es Ran-Chan Iori, y busco a una persona, a la cual usted conoce! ¡Su nombre, es Ranma Saotome!

-¿Usted busca a mi cuñado, señorita Iori? –quiso saber Nabiki, interesada. -¡Muy bien, lo hallará, en su dojo, el Dojo Saotome-Tendo, el cual administra, junto con su esposa, que es mi hermana menor, Akane Tendo!

Ranma-Chan, Minako y Makoto, le agradecieron la información a Nabiki, quien se veía algo mayor, como de 50 años, pero muy conservada. Iban a darse media vuelta, para irse, cuando vieron a Haruka y a Michiru, charlando con Tomoyo.

-¡Usted, se nota muy triste, señorita Daidouji! –apuntó Michiru, pensativa. -¿Puede contarme, lo que le ocurre? ¡Quizás pueda ayudarla!

-¡Extraño mucho a mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto! –empezó a decir Tomoyo, al tiempo, que se le quebraba la voz. -¡Tengo 19 años, de no saber nada de ella!

-¡Debo admitir, que 19 años, es mucho tiempo! –agregó Michiru, interesada. -¡Vamos, cuénteme que le pasó a su amiga, me interesa!

Tomoyo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, se remontó al pasado, 19 años atrás, cuando su vida se rompió en pedazos. Tras tomar aire, inició su relato.

-¡Hace 19 años, uno de los compañeros de Sakura, el Juez Yue, fue contaminado por una extraña energía negra, la cual llegó del espacio! –contó Tomoyo, secándose, discretamente, un ojo. -¡Esa energía negra, hizo que el Juez Yue, se volviera malo, y empezara a atacar a todos, en la ciudad de Tomoeda!

A una señal de Haruka, Ranma-Chan, Minako y Makoto, se acercaron, y escucharon atentas. Al parecer, la narración, no se había acabado.

Pusieron atención, en silencio, presas de una gran expectación.

Justo entonces, Tomoyo prosiguió su relato. Estaba recordando algo muy doloroso. Eso, saltaba a la vista, tanto como la maravillosa vista de la ciudad, que se veía a lo lejos.

-¡Sakura y su otro compañero, Kero, trataron de detener al Juez Yue, o de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero lo que pasó, fue que, quisieran o no, se vieron envueltos en una batalla, totalmente apocalíptica! –prosiguió Tomoyo, arrastrando las palabras. -¡Para cuando la batalla terminó, Kero y el Juez Yue estaban muertos, y Sakura estaba destrozada, al descubrir que nuestras amigas, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki y Naoko Yanagisawa, habían muerto en la batalla, la cual redujo, a escombros, el 80% de la ciudad!

-¡Vaya un relato! –exclamó Minako, tragando grueso. -¡Lástima, que no pudimos estar ahí! ¡De haber estado en esa batalla, el resultado, hubiera sido distinto!

-¡Obvio, todas estaríamos muertas! –gruñó Haruka, cruzando los brazos. -¡Hay batallas, que nadie, puede anticipar su final!

-¡Tranquila, Haru-San, no es para tanto! –la tranquilizó Makoto, sonriendo. -¡Ya sabes, a Minako, le encanta ayudar, siempre que puede hacerlo!

-¡Sakura cayó en una gran depresión, ocultó sus cartas mágicas, las Cartas Sakura, y hasta abandonó la Universidad de Tokio! –continuó Tomoyo, pensativo, antes de lanzar una mirada por el ventanal, desde donde se apreciaba la inmensidad, de la ciudad de Nerima. -¡Me preguntó si estará viva, o muerta, luego de estos 19 años!

-¡Señorita Daidouji, si desea ver a su amiga, vaya a Hong Kong, y pregunte por la señora Sai Li! –dijo Michiru, tras consultar su espejo. -¡Ella, ahora, usa ese nombre!

-¡Sai Li, correcto! –afirmó Tomoyo, mientras apuntaba el nombre en un pedazo de papel, el cual le entregó Nabiki, al tiempo que sacaba, y activaba, un moderno radio-comunicador. -¡Atención, piloto, necesito que me lleve al aeropuerto, porque debo salir de viaje, para Hong Kong! ¡Estaré en el helipuerto, en 5 minutos! ¡Prepare todo!

Tras agradecer por esa información, Tomoyo se despidió de todas, incluso de Nabiki, y tomó rumbo al helipuerto de la azotea. Al rato, vieron su helicóptero, perderse a lo lejos.

-¡Bueno, chicas, espero haberles sido de ayuda! –alegó Nabiki, volviendo a ver a sus 5 visitantes, al tiempo que el sonido de un timbre, la devolvía al mundo real. -¿Sí, diga?

-¡Hola, Nabiki, soy yo! –se dejó escuchar una voz femenina, la cual Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, reconocieron en el acto, como la voz de Mariko Konjo. -¿Cenaremos juntas hoy, o estás muy ocupada?

-¡Ya salgo, Mariko, sólo me despedía de unas visitas, las cuales buscan a mi cuñado, Ranma! –explicó Nabiki, tomando su saco del respaldo de su sillón, y pasando a ponérselo. -¡Dame un par de minutos, amiga!

Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, abrieron bien grandes los ojos, al escuchar aquella palabra. ¿Nabiki Tendo, llamaba "amiga", a otra mujer? ¡Interesante!

-¿Sorprendidas, amigas? –preguntó Nabiki, sonriendo, muy "al estilo Nabiki", ya conocido por Ranma-Chan. -¡Mariko y yo, cada una en su momento, estuvimos casadas con el mismo hombre, Tatewaki Kuno y, ahora, somos amigas!

"_¡Las 2, se casaron con Kuno!"_, pensó Ranma-Chan, aún sorprendida. _"¡Me pregunto, de quien fue la idea, de tomar ésta compañía, y cambiarle el nombre! ¡Como si no lo supiera, obvio, fue idea de Nabiki, ya que Mariko, es muy linda, pero no es muy lista!"_

Nabiki, indicándoles a las chicas un ascensor privado, salió por la puerta, para encontrarse con Mariko. Para cuando la chica pelirroja, y las 4 Sailor Scouts llegaron al "lobby", ya Nabiki y Mariko, estaban llegando a un restaurante de Nerima.

-¡Muy bien, pelirroja! –empezó Haruka, seria. -¿Ahora, qué hacemos?

-¡Ir a buscar al Ranma, y a la Akane, de ésta Nerima! –contestó Ranma-Chan, leyendo la dirección que le diera Nabiki. -¡Allá veo un taxi, deténganlo!

Makoto detuvo el taxi, pero, para su mala fortuna, en el taxi, sólo podían viajar 4 pasajeros, no 5. Minako, siempre avispada, lo solucionó, con rapidez.

Con la excusa de ir a buscar otro taxi, se metió en un callejón cercano y, en segundos, sacó su Pluma de Transformación, pasando a convertirse en la poderosa Sailor Venus.

Una vez transformada, Sailor Venus siguió al taxi, sin ser vista, avanzando de azotea en azotea, hasta su destino, el Dojo Saotome-Tendo.

Luego, entrando en otro callejón, Sailor Venus procedió a destransformarse, y volvió a ser sólo Minako Aino, igualmente, en cosa de pocos segundos. Una vez que volvió a su "identidad de civil", Minako se unió a sus amigas.

-¡Dojo Saotome-Tendo! –leyó Michiru, lentamente. -¡Aquí es, toquemos el timbre!

Pasando del dicho al hecho, Michiru iba a tocar el timbre. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, ya que 2 personas, un hombre, y una mujer, salieron. Al verlos, las chicas supieron que eran Ranma y Akane, pero se veían, como de 50 años.

-¡Mira, Ranma, clientes! –señaló Akane, apuntando a las 5 chicas. -¡Diles que vengan mañana, porque se nos hace tarde!

-¡Está bien, Akane, les diré! –asintió Ranma, convencido. -¿Pueden venir mañana, joven y señoritas? ¡Mi esposa y yo, vamos para el cementerio, a rendir un homenaje!

Nota: Una vez más, Haruka es confundida con un hombre, por su costumbre de vestirse con ropas de hombre. Por eso, es que Ranma le dice "joven" a Haruka.

-¿Les molesta, si los acompañamos? –preguntó Ranma-Chan, antes de pasar a hacer las presentaciones. -¡Me llamo Ran-Chan Iori, y mis amigas son Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaiou!

-¡Yo soy Akane Tendo, y él, es mi esposo, Ranma Saotome! –presentó Akane, sonriendo, a las recién llegadas. -¡Somos los senseis en este, el Dojo Saotome-Tendo!

-¿En serio, no les molesta venir con nosotros, al cementerio? –quiso saber Ranma, algo dubitativo. -¡No deseamos que estén incómodas, en serio!

-¡No es molestia, Sensei Saotome! –respondió Minako, haciendo una reverencia. -¡Será un honor, acompañarlos, en ésta hora tan difícil!

Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, junto con Ranma-Chan, asintieron a lo dicho por Minako. Al final, Ranma y Akane, aceptaron su compañía, de buena gana.

Andando un poco, llegaron al cementerio de Nerima. Tras entrar, vieron a un anciano, bastante pequeño de estatura, poniendo flores, delante de unas tumbas. Al volver la cabeza, el anciano sonrió, al ver a Ranma y a Akane, a quienes se apresuró a abrazar.

-¡Señor Ranma, señora Akane, gracias por venir! –agradeció el anciano, secándose los ojos. -¡Sabía que vendrían! ¡Los demás, no deben tardar en llegar!

-¡No podríamos haberte fallado, Sasuke, bajo ningún motivo! –contestó Ranma, secándose, también, un ojo. -¿Los has extrañado mucho, verdad?

-¡No lo puedo negar, señor Ranma! –afirmó Sasuke, viendo al suelo. -¡Es la verdad, los extraño mucho! ¡Estos 20 años, se me han hecho tan largos, como 20 siglos!

Mientras escuchaban, Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, vieron hacia las lápidas de aquellas tumbas, sólo para volver a sorprenderse.

¡Aquellas tumbas, tenían escritos los nombres de los hermanos Kuno, Tatewaki y Kodachi! ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habían muerto valientemente, combatiendo contra algún villano? ¿O habría pasado, algo malo? Luego, lo podrían averiguar.

De repente, llegaron otras 6 personas. Ranma-Chan las reconoció, sin dilación.

"_¡Moose y Shampoo, con su hija, Shansu, y Ryoga y Ukyo, con su hija, Jun!"_, pensó Ranma-Chan, recordando a las descendientes de los matrimonios, con ayuda de los cuales, logró detener al malvado maestro Happosai (Eventos de la fanfiction "¡Pánico en Nerima!"). _"¡En ésta línea temporal, no creo que me reconozcan!"_

-¡Moose, Shampoo, Shansu, Ryoga, Ukyo, Jun, gracias por venir! –agradeció Akane, saludando, con un abrazo, a cada unos de los que recién llegaban. -¡No saben lo importante que es, para Sasuke, y para nosotros, que hayan venido!

-¡También, lo es para nosotros, Ranma! –dijo Moose, mientras limpiaba sus lentes. -¡Es un hecho, Kuno y Kodachi, a su manera, fueron importantes para todos!

-¡Chico del Palo y Mujer Loca, hacen falta! –masculló Shampoo, hablando, siempre, como decían Ukyo y la fallecida Kodachi, "como una salvaje", lo cual hizo sonreír a todos. -¡Amazona, extraña pelear con Mujer Loca!

-¿Nunca aprenderás a hablar bien, mamá? –preguntó Shansu, algo molesta. -¡Me haces pasar vergüenzas, frente a todos!

-¡No seas tan dura, Shansu! –intervino Jun, sonriendo. -¡Eso, no es importante! ¡Lo importante, es que, aún hoy, haya paz en Nerima!

-¡Veo que tenemos gente nueva, en el grupo! –indicó Ryoga, notando la presencia de la chica pelirroja, y de sus 4 amigas. -¡Hola, señoritas, soy Ryoga Hibiki! ¡Les presento a mi esposa, Ukyo, y a mi hija mayor, Jun!

-¡Yo, me llamo Moose! –se presentó Moose, "El Maestro Chino de las Armas Ocultas", saludando a continuación. -¡Ellas son mi esposa, Shampoo, y mi hija, Shansu! ¡A diferencia de Shampoo y de mí, que nacimos en China, Shansu nació acá, en Nerima!

-¡Es un gusto conocerlos, a todos! –respondió Michiru, haciendo un saludo. -¡Yo me llamo Michiru Kaiou! ¡Las señoritas, son mis amigas! ¡La pelirroja es Ran-Chan Iori, la rubia de cabello largo es Minako Aino, la chica alta de cabello castaño es Makoto Kino y la joven rubia de cabello corto es Haruka Tenoh! ¡Venimos de Nagoya, y tenemos poco tiempo, de estar acá, en Nerima! ¡Debemos hacer, una tarea especial!

-¿Una tarea especial? –preguntó Ukyo, confundida. -¿Qué tipo de tarea?

-¡Debemos asistir, por una semana, a un colegio de otra ciudad y, al volver a Nagoya, comparar otros colegios, con el nuestro! –explicó Haruka, ante el asentimiento de Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto y Michiru. -¡Es parte, de una investigación!

-¿Nos pueden recomendar, un buen colegio, por favor? –pidió Makoto, haciendo cara de niña bien portada. -¡Aquí, en Nerima, debe de haber alguno!

-¡Nuestra hija, Mashauri, es profesora en el Instituto San Hebere, un colegio sólo para chicas, que es muy popular y prestigioso! –detalló Ranma, de buen grado. -¡Si les parece, yo hablaré con ella y, pasado mañana, podrán empezar a ir! ¿Les parece bien?

-¡Suena genial, Sensei Saotome! –chilló Minako, sonriendo agradecida. -¿Nos puede decir, si las personas sepultadas en éstas tumbas, eran sus amigos?

-¡La verdad, no podemos responder esa pregunta! –se metió Akane, ante la duda de Ranma. -¡A veces, Kuno y Kodachi, actuaban como amigos, pero, otras veces, no! ¡A decir verdad, esos 2, eran un caso perdido, hasta para el mismo Sigmund Freud!

Cerca de ahí, oculto entre las lápidas, un hombre escuchaba la conversación, con muy notorio interés. Al parecer, no deseaba perder detalle alguno, de aquella charla.

El hombre era alto, usaba barba y bigote, ambos blancos, y tenía una larga cabellera, también blanca, la cual le bajaba de los hombros.

Una mirada difícil de describir, mezcla de tristeza y amargura, se veía en sus ojos.

Sin decir nada, se fue de ahí, antes de ser escuchado, o incluso, visto por alguien.

"_¡Así que eso afirma Akane Tendo, ahora llamada Akane Saotome!"_, pensaba aquel hombre, mientras caminaba, ayudándose por un bastón, por las calles de Nerima. _"¡Debo esperar, porque aún, no es buena idea revelar mi presencia, aún no! ¡Sin embargo, presiento que, dentro de poco, las cosas van a torcerse, una vez más, en la ciudad de Nerima, y debo tratar de evitar eso, a como sea posible!"_

Por cerca de una hora, el grupo en pleno, estuvo en el cementerio, compartiendo anécdotas acerca de Kuno y Kodachi, hasta que llegó uno de los cuidadores del cementerio, y les pidió que salieran, porque era la hora de cerrar el lugar.

Todos se fueron, decidiendo ir a la casa de la familia Saotome, a tener un convivio, una especie de pequeña fiesta, una celebración íntima y privada.

El grupo, ignoraba que habían sido espiados.

Una chica, de escasos 16 años, vestida con un leotardo celeste, el uniforme de gimnasia del Instituto San Hebere, había estado apostada en un árbol, y salió de ahí, saltando con gran agilidad, dirigiéndose a un punto que conocía bien.

La decisión, que se veía reflejada en su rostro, indicaba que esa chica, tenía sus instrucciones, y sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Al rato, la chica del leotardo celeste, llegó a su destino, el Instituto San Hebere...

-¿El grupo de viejos patéticos, se ha reunido? –preguntó una chica, oculta en la penumbra, de un aula. -¡Vamos, infórmame ya, para decidir mi siguiente movimiento!

-¡Los enemigos, están reunidos, y van hacia el sitio legendario! –informó la chica del leotardo celeste, inclinada, como si estuviera delante de una reina. -¡Ordene, por favor!

-¡Reúne a las chicas, y vamos a hacer una visita! –ordenó la chica oculta, poniéndose de pie. -¡Nuestro destino, es el legendario Dojo Saotome-Tendo!

Haciendo una reverencia, la chica del leotardo celeste, salió del aula.

La chica oculta, sonrió en la penumbra del aula, y se juró, hacer algo grandioso.

Algunos minutos después, un grupo de chicas, brincando de azotea en azotea, abandonaba el Instituto San Hebere, y tomaba rumbo al Dojo Saotome-Tendo.

"_¡Las chicas del Instituto San Hebere!"_, pensó el anciano del bastón, mirándolas saltar, de azotea en azotea. _"¡Se dirigen, como supuse, al Dojo Saotome-Tendo! ¡Veré, si puedo alcanzarlas, y ayudar a detenerlas, antes de que lastimen a alguien!"_

Sumido en estos pensamientos, el anciano puso rumbo, al Dojo Saotome-Tendo.

Mientras tanto, en el Dojo Saotome-Tendo, la fiesta iba en lo más y mejor. De repente, Ranma-Chan, Minako y Makoto, notaron la presencia de 2 fotos. En esas fotos, aparecía una chica, de cerca de 15 o 16 años.

En la primera foto, estaba vestida con el uniforme del Instituto Furinkan, mientras que, en la segunda foto, estaba vestida con el uniforme del Instituto San Hebere. Sin embargo, algo llamaba la atención: esa chica, para ser tan joven, estaba indeciblemente seria, y su mirada era fría, como un témpano de hielo.

-¿Quién es ella, señora Saotome? –preguntó Ranma-Chan, a Akane. -¿Es su hija?

-¡Así es, ella es mi hija, Mashauri! –contestó Akane, sonriendo sin ganas. -¡Ella inició sus estudios en el mismo colegio, al que fuimos Ranma y yo, el Instituto Furinkan, pero luego, por razones que nunca nos explicó, se pasó al Instituto San Hebere!

-¡Tiene una mirada muy dura y fría, impropia de una estudiante! –observó Minako, impresionada de verdad. -¡Parece la mirada de un matón, o algo parecido!

-¡Por lo visto, no le gustaba ir al colegio! –agregó Makoto, pensativa. -¡Claro, también puede ser una mirada rencorosa, por obligarla a eso!

-¡Ahora, Mashauri es la Profesora de Ciencias, en el Instituto San Hebere! –prosiguió Akane, sonriendo, ahora, más animada. -¡Hace 5 años, ella se casó con Kenji, el hijo menor de Ryoga y Ukyo y, hasta donde sé, ellos se llevan muy bien!

Los demás, se acercaron, conforme esa conversación iba avanzando.

-¿Dónde están ellos, ahora? –quiso saber Haruka, notando, hasta entonces, que Mashauri y Kenji, no estaban presentes. -¡Ya decía yo, que faltaba gente acá!

-¡Nuestro hijo, Kenji, es un Guerrero de Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales! –contó Ryoga, muy orgulloso de su hijo. -¡En estos días, Kenji anda en una gira de exhibición, visitando ciudades como Nara, Sendai y Yokohama!

-¡Después, Kenji seguirá su gira, visitando varias ciudades de Australia, y de Estados Unidos! –secundó Ukyo, también orgullosa. -¡Volverá a Nerima, dentro de 3 semanas!

-¡Mashauri trabaja mucho, porque ella, aparte de dar clases, también es la Directora Interina, en el Instituto San Hebere! –informó Ranma, extrañando a su hija. -¡A veces, llega a casa pasadas las 10 de la noche, no come, y se acuesta a dormir! ¡A veces, Akane y yo, nos alegramos de que, aún, ella y Kenji no tengan hijos!

Justo entonces, sucedió. Justo cuando Jun, la hija mayor de Ryoga y Ukyo, abría la boca, para decir algo, una gran cantidad de bombas de humo, procedentes de diversos puntos, cayó en el patio del Dojo Saotome-Tendo.

Apenas pasó eso, mientras el humo estaba bien espeso, varias chicas, vestidas con el famoso leotardo celeste del Instituto San Hebere, aparecieron en el patio, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Aquello, parecía una escena, de una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Como colofón de la sorpresa, una risa macabra, se dejó escuchar.

Era una risa, que le helaba la sangre, a cualquiera, por más valiente que fuera.

-¡Oh, jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo! –retumbó aquella risa maléfica, la cual Ranma, Akane, Moose, Shampoo, Shansu, Ryoga, Ukyo y Jun, conocían muy bien. -¡Al fin, he vuelto y, ésta vez, he vuelto, para quedarme!

-¡No es posible! –masculló Ranma, poniéndose pálido. -¡Sea quien sea, déjese ver!

Sin decir palabra, la dueña de la risa, salió de entre el humo.

Shansu gritó, asustada, antes de caer al suelo, desmayada del susto que se llevó.

-¡Hola, Ranma Saotome, y amigos de los patéticos "Defensores de Nerima", que tanto me molestan! –habló la mujer, alta, fornida, y de cabello negro, atado en una cola. -¿Ya no se acuerdan de mí, verdad? ¿No me van a saludar, grupo de decadentes majaderos?

-¡Mujer Loca! –graznó Shampoo, molesta. -¡No posible! ¡Mujer Loca, muerta!

-¡Ya cállate, china del demonio! –demandó la mujer, viendo a Shampoo, con notorio desprecio. -¡Veo que nunca aprendiste a hablar bien, extranjera despreciable!

-¡Kodachi! –gritó Akane, tan pálida como los demás. -¡No puedes estar viva! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Yo, te ví morir!

-¡Akane Tendo, marimacho sin cerebro! –dijo Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Sólo vine para decirles, que se larguen de aquí, porque Nerima es MI ciudad, y vine a reclamarla!

Sin decir más, Kodachi les ordenó a sus chicas retirarse, y se fueron.

Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, se dedicaron a atender a los demás.

-¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo! –murmuró Moose, pálido como todos. -¡No es posible, Kodachi está muerta! ¡Y ha estado muerta, desde hace 20 años!

-¡Quizás, eso es lo que ustedes creían! –exclamó, saliendo de entre las sombras, el hombre canoso del bastón. -¡Puede ser posible, que se hayan equivocado!

-¡No es posible, es el Gran Maestro de Kendo, Ken Tachimaki! –indicó Jun, reconociendo al recién llegado. -¡Lo admito, es un honor conocerlo, Gran Maestro!

-¿Cómo es posible, señor Tachimaki? –inquirió Ranma, recuperando el color. -¡Hasta donde yo sé, los muertos, no suelen salir de sus tumbas, al menos, no en el mundo real!

-¡Sólo les diré algo, amigos! –empezó "el señor Tachimaki", con mirada sombría. -¡No bajen la guardia, o vencidos serán! ¡Kodachi volverá, obvio es, y esperarla debemos!

Sin decir más, "el señor Tachimaki", se fue de ahí. Sasuke, tan sorprendido como todos, por lo que había visto, estaba meditabundo, como nunca había estado.

"_¡Es él, estoy seguro!"_, pensó, convencido de sí mismo. _"¿Dónde estuvo, todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué ha regresado? ¿Será posible, que haya vivido 20 años de mentiras?"_

En la hora siguiente, Moose, Shampoo, Shansu, Ryoga, Ukyo y Jun, se despidieron y se fueron, cada familia a su casa. Ranma y Akane, le cedieron a Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, las llaves de una casa de huéspedes, la cual ellos poseían, y que estaba a 3 calles de ahí. Las chicas, agradecidas, se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche, casi nadie pudo dormir. Minako, en especial, estaba muy pensativa, asombrada por lo que había visto, y escuchado. No lo entendía, y decidió resolverlo.

Al día siguiente, en la clase de Ciencias del Instituto San Hebere, 5 alumnas, que llegaban de otra ciudad, eran presentadas al estudiantado, que llevaba esa clase.

La clase, era impartida por la profesora Mashauri Hibiki (Su nombre de soltera, era Mashauri Saotome). Era bastante parecida a su madre, Akane, aunque, también, tenía algo de su padre, Ranma. Les sonrió a "las chicas de Nagoya". Después de clases, Ranma-Chan y sus 4 amigas, se acercaron a hablarle.

-¡Perdone, profesora Hibiki! –inició Ranma-Chan. -¿Podemos hablarle?

-¡Desde luego! –asintió Mashauri, con amabilidad. -¿Las chicas de Nagoya, verdad?

-¡Esas, somos nosotras! –exclamó Makoto, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Deseamos saber si sabe algo, acerca de la fallecida Kodachi Kuno! ¡Por cierto, pese a estar muerta, ha regresado! ¡Nosotras, la vimos anoche!

-¡Makoto, gran tonta! –apostrofó Haruka, a su compañera. -¡Eso, debíamos preguntarlo, pero con mucho tacto, no así, de golpe!

-¡Kodachi Kuno! –murmuró Mashauri, poniéndose pálida. -¡No, ella no!

-¿Le pasa algo, profesora? –preguntó Minako, tratando de ayudar. -¿Se siente mal?

-¡Largo de aquí, Aino! –ordenó Mashauri, casi sin aire. -¡Déjenme sola, por favor!

Obedeciendo de mala gana, las 5 chicas salieron del aula.

Huelga decir que Ranma-Chan, Minako y Haruka, amonestaban repetidamente a Makoto, por su poco tacto, mientras que Michiru meditaba sobre lo que había visto.

-¡Hay algo, que no entiendo! –dijo Michiru, como pensando en voz alta. -¿Por qué sería, que la profesora Hibiki, se puso así, cuando se le mencionó a Kodachi?

-¡Deduzco que Ranma y Akane, así como los demás, nos ocultan algo! –aventuró Ranma-Chan, tras constatar que, lo dicho por Michiru, tenía bastante sentido. -¡Hay algo que desconocemos, y deberemos descubrir, de un modo u otro!

-¡Coincido contigo, pelirroja! –asintió Haruka, a quien se le notaba, en serio, algo incómoda. -¡Yo, lo que no entiendo, es el motivo, de meternos en un colegio de chicas! ¡No me gusta usar faldas, con un demonio!

-¡Haruka Tenoh! –le llamó la atención Minako, seria como pocas veces. -¡Lo primero, esa manera de hablar, no es propia de señoritas decentes, y lo segundo, vinimos a resolver un misterio, no a seducir a chicas lindas, de otra línea temporal!

-¡Bien dicho, Minako! –afirmó Makoto, totalmente de acuerdo. -¡Debemos mantener un bajo perfil, no hacernos notar, usando palabras de pirata ebrio!

Las chicas no sabían algo: Kodachi las estaba espiando, y escuchando, desde un árbol cercano, y sonreía al escucharlas. Habían sido descubiertas, y no lo sabían.

Además, algo era obvio, y es que Kodachi, en lo más profundo de su ser, tenía planes, para las 5 recién llegadas.

Conociendo a Kodachi, se adivinaba, que no implicaban nada bueno, sino puras trampas y maldades, sólo imaginables, por una mente maligna y torcida. Entonces, Kodachi era como un depredador al acecho, y Ranma-Chan y sus amigas, eran sus presas.

"_¿Así que desean saber de mí, chicas de Nagoya?"_, pensó Kodachi, sonriendo macabramente. _"¡Muy pronto, me van a conocer, cuando tome control de Nerima, MI ciudad, y acabe con cualquiera, que trate de detenerme! ¡Kodachi Kuno ha regresado, y ha regresado, para quedarse! ¡Las enfrentaré, y en esa batalla, quien gane, seré yo!" _

En otro punto de la ciudad, Shansu ayudaba a su madre, Shampoo, a preparar ramen.

-¿Qué opinas, mamá? –quiso saber Shansu, interesada de verdad. -¿Cómo es posible, que Kodachi haya vuelto? ¡Todos la vimos morir, hace ya 20 años!

-¡Amazona, no entiende, regreso de Mujer Loca! –contestó Shampoo, confusa. -¿Shansu no volverá, con esposo, Zenko Inamuchi?

-¡Lo de Zenko y yo, no funcionó, mamá! –explicó Shansu, algo pensativa. -¡Fueron 5 años muy bonitos, pero ya pasaron, y no volverán!

Shampoo exhaló un tenue suspiro.

Hacía 8 años, ella y Moose, se habían sentido henchidos de orgullo, cuando Shansu se casó con su novio de la secundaria, Zenko Inamuchi.

Tan sólo 5 años después, Shansu y Zenko afrontaron un muy turbulento divorcio, en el cual Shansu, a no dudarlo, fue la gran perdedora.

Bajando la cabeza, Shampoo pensaba si, algún día, su hija podría llegar a casarse bien, tener un buen matrimonio, y ser feliz. Eso, sólo el tiempo podría decirlo y, al parecer, esa pregunta, no sería contestada, al menos, no muy pronto que digamos...

Shansu notó la desazón de su madre, y no dijo nada. Sólo se prometió dejar atrás el recuerdo de Zenko, y ver de cara al futuro, lo cual, sólo esperaba, en serio, poder hacer, con algo de luz y esperanza, no entre tinieblas...

Nota: Kodachi ha vuelto, ya la ciudad de Nerima, se prepara para una guerra de nervios. ¿Qué planeará Kodachi, para tratar de dominar la ciudad? ¿Logrará su objetivo, o será detenida? ¿Y cómo hizo, para volver a la vida, después de 20 años? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "Nerima del futuro: El regreso de Kodachi Kuno" continúe, en el Episodio 2, titulado "Kodachi y Mashauri: Historia oscura".


	2. Kodachi y Mashauri: Historia oscura

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "Nerima del futuro: El regreso de Kodachi Kuno".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Nota: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki y Kenji Hibiki (Personaje que no habla; sólo es mencionado) son propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdova ("Lita Kino"); Cronos es propiedad y Copyright © de Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_**).**

**Episodio 2: "Kodachi y Mashauri: Historia oscura".**

Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, cada cual por su lado, recordaban lo dicho por el misterioso "señor Tachimaki", acerca de que Kodachi, tarde o temprano, iba a volver. Para eso, estaba atentas, y preparadas.

Sin embargo, algo pasó antes.

Una noche de tormenta, varios transeúntes, al parecer, sin motivo alguno, fueron atacados por varias alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, las cuales, en grupos de 5, atacaban con una violencia y una ferocidad, sólo atribuible a animales salvajes, no a estudiantes, de un prestigioso colegio de señoritas.

-¡Esto no es posible, ni aceptable! –gritó Ranma-Chan, al día siguiente, azotando el periódico, contra la mesa. -¡Esas chicas del Instituto San Hebere, deben ser detenidas!

-¡Todo indica, que siguen los mandatos de Kodachi! –afirmó Michiru, tomando el periódico, y leyendo acerca de los crueles ataques. -¡Me parece, que Kodachi nos está provocando, para pelear con nosotras!

-¡Linda, esa es, para mí, una afirmación apresurada, y más típica de una Inner, que de una Outer! –indicó Haruka, mientras se mesaba el mentón. -¡Kodachi no sabe quienes somos, o mejor dicho, no puede saberlo!

-¡Yo, estuve pensando, en lo dicho por Michiru! –inició Minako, viendo hacia el suelo, aunque levantó la vista, al instante. -¿Por qué sería, que la profesora Mashauri, se puso tan tensa, cuando le mencionamos a Kodachi? ¡No tiene lógica!

-¡No puedo responder a esa pregunta, pero algo es claro! –aventuró Makoto, tras escuchar la pregunta de Minako. -¡Hay algo que no sabemos, y debemos descubrir!

-¡Buena idea, Mako-Chan! –respondió Ranma-Chan. -¡Iré a investigar, no me tardo!

Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, no pudieron ni decir nada, tal fue la rapidez, con la que se fue Ranma-Chan, según ella, "a investigar algo". La pregunta era... ¿Qué iba a investigar, y más, ella sola, en una ciudad enorme y extraña?

"_¡Debo hallar la verdad, y descubrir, como pudo Kodachi revivir, después de estar muerta, por 20 años!"_, pensaba Ranma-Chan, mientras avanzaba, a saltos, por las azoteas de los rascacielos de esa Nerima futurista, llamando la atención de todo aquel que la veía, desde la calle. _"¡Además, debo descubrir, quien es el misterioso "señor Ken Tachimaki"! ¡Tengo un par de candidatos, pero debo hallar al correcto!" _

En una habitación de un hotel, "el señor Tachimaki", por medio de una holo-cámara, seguía las acciones, de la pequeña chica pelirroja. La holo-cámara, tenía un dispositivo de invisibilidad, lo cual evitaba que Ranma-Chan llegara a verla.

-¡Así que la chica pelirroja, desea saber quien soy! –murmuró "el señor Tachimaki", al tiempo que se quitaba su barba y su bigote, revelando que eran postizos, además de quitarse su blanca cabellera, la cual era una peluca. Así, revelaba ser un hombre de cabello corto, oscuro, aunque algo matizado de cabellos grises en las sienes, además de que, normalmente, no tenía, ni barba, ni bigote. -¡Como dije, aún nadie debe saber quien soy, al menos, no hasta resolver el asunto de Kodachi!

Tras decir eso, "el señor Tachimaki", poniéndose de pie, se puso de nuevo su peluca, su barba postiza y su bigote postizo, y salió, a dar una vuelta. Encima de la ciudad, se formaba un manto, de negras nubes de tormenta...

Ranma-Chan siguió buscando a Kodachi, sin hallarla. Al levantar la vista, observó las nubes, y presintió la ya inminente tormenta. Mientras tanto, en el Instituto San Hebere, Kodachi miró al cielo y, viéndolo nublarse, así como veía el origen de la tormenta, decidió salir, y causar algo de caos.

Entretanto, en el restaurante "Hibiki´s", antes llamado "U-Chan´s", Ukyo y su hija, Jun, conversaban sobre los hechos recientes. A decir verdad, el regreso de Kodachi, las tenía muy nerviosas, ya que presentían que no iba a tener, ni de broma, un buen final.

-¿Qué opinas, mamá? –preguntaba Jun, tras despedirse de unos clientes. -¿Cómo pudo revivir Kodachi? ¿Un cuerpo mecánico? ¿Un clon? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-¡No, Jun-Chan, no tengo idea! –masculló Ukyo, mientras contaba dinero. -¡Esa loca, me ha dejado sin palabras, por haber revivido! ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¡No lo sé, hija mía!

-¡Tranquilas, Ukyo y Jun! –dijo Ryoga, llegando de repente. -¡No importa como lo haya hecho, tarde o temprano, la detendremos! ¡Ya lo hicimos antes! ¿Verdad?

Ukyo y Jun, no pudieron responder. Con rapidez de rayo, una bomba cayó dentro del local, envolviendo todo en un enorme caos. Ryoga, con igual rapidez, pudo agarrar a Ukyo y a Jun, y salir con ellas. Para mala fortuna, algunos clientes, no tuvieron tanta suerte, y murieron despedazados por la explosión, o quemados vivos, en el incendio que se produjo, a resultas de la detonación de la bomba.

-¡Se los dije, Nerima es MI ciudad! –alegó Kodachi, saliendo de entre las llamas, y viendo fijo a los miembros de la familia Hibiki. -¡Salgan de Nerima, o no responderé por mis actos, grupo de necios! ¡Los chinos invasores, serán los siguientes!

-¡Kodachi, vas a pagar por esto! –exclamó Ukyo, lanzándose contra la chica gimnasta, del Instituto San Hebere. -¡Te devolveré al más allá, para que no ataques a nadie más!

Kodachi, muerta de risa, esquivó el ataque de Ukyo y, con una rapidez asombrosa, sacó una daga, la cual procedió a clavar, con saña inaudita, en el centro de la espalda de Ukyo, quien, herida, lanzó un grito, más animal que humano, el cual rasgó la noche.

-¡¡¡¡¡UKYO, NO!!!!! –gritó Ryoga, viendo caer, malherida, a su esposa.

-¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!! –secundó Jun, viendo a su madre caída, y bañada en sangre.

-¿Quién sigue, el esposo, o la hija? –preguntó Kodachi, con un gesto de maldad absoluta, reflejado en la cara. -¡Mejor, ambos, al mismo tiempo!

Una segunda daga, apareció, en manos de Kodachi. Otro ataque, tan rápido como el primero. En ésta ocasión, el hombro derecho de Ryoga, fue el punto de impacto.

Ryoga, sorprendido, no pudo ni decir nada. Sólo cayó al suelo, al lado de Ukyo.

-¡Papá! –murmuró Jun, convencida de vivir una pesadilla. -¡Kodachi, eres un monstruo, y juro que te detendré, aunque pierda la vida en ello!

-¿La niña, extraña a sus padres? –se burló Kodachi, socarronamente. -¡Te mandaré al Infierno, junto con ellos, para que no estés triste!

Justo en ese momento, Ranma-Chan llegó, y derribó a Kodachi, dándole un señor puñetazo en la cara. Jun, sonrió al verla.

-¿Estás bien, Jun? –preguntó Ranma-Chan, poniéndose en guardia. -¿Puedes ver, por favor, cómo están Ryoga y Ukyo? ¿Están vivos?

-¡Están vivos, Ran-Chan! –indicó Jun, tras tomarle el pulso a ambos. -¡Están algo debilitados, pero están vivos!

-¡Agárralos, y llévalos a un sitio seguro! –ordenó la chica pelirroja. -¡Yo, me enfrentaré a Kodachi! ¡Ven a mí, Kodachi, para detenerte de una buena vez!

-¡No sé, quien te crees, miserable enana de cabello rojo, pero te lo digo, para que entiendas, que no podrás detenerme! –se jactó Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Ya lo dije antes, Nerima es MI ciudad, y yo mando aquí!

Mientras se daba este diálogo, Jun sacó la daga, del hombro de su padre, Ryoga. A su madre, Ukyo, Jun le dejó la daga metida, en la espalda, porque su herida, al parecer, era más seria que la de Ryoga. Justo entonces, la tormenta arreciaba al máximo...

"_¡Kodachi, me parece, no ha cambiado, y sigue tan loca, como cuando murió, hace ya 20 años!"_, pensaba Ryoga, viendo aquel titánico duelo, el cual, mientras más fuerte era la tormenta, más intenso se volvía. _"¡Algo que no sabía, es que esa chica pelirroja, también está loca, tanto o más, que la propia Kodachi! ¡No me gustaría, ni de broma, ser su novio, o su esposo, porque, lo presiento, me iría más mal que bien!"_

Kodachi, con una zancadilla, derribó a Ranma-Chan. La chica pelirroja, cayendo de bruces, metió la cara, en un enorme charco. Tosiendo, medio ahogada, se puso de pie. Apenas lo hizo, Kodachi le propinó un patadón en el estómago, seguido de un puñetazo.

-¡Por lo visto, no sueles pelear limpio! –gruñó Ranma-Chan, tras tomar aire, y limpiarse un poco de sangre, de la comisura de la boca. -¡Eres una tramposa, Kodachi Kuno!

-¡Ahora, jugaré aún, más sucio! –juró Kodachi, sacando una espada. -¡Conoce, odiosa enana pelirroja, la poderosa Espada San Hebere, el arma que usaré, para poder acabarte, de un único golpe! ¡¡¡¡¡"GOLPE DE ROSA NEGRA"!!!!!

-¿Qué es eso, por todas las galaxias? –preguntó Ranma-Chan, viendo la energía desplegada por aquella extraña espada, la cual iba hacia ella, y la alcanzó, haciéndola gritar. -¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!

El poderoso "Golpe de Rosa Negra", alcanzó a Ranma-Chan, haciéndola trastabillar, y caer de nuevo, ahora, toda arrasada y quemada. Estando en el suelo, Ranma-Chan alcanzó a mirar, delante de sus ojos, un par de hermosas y muy torneadas piernas, metidas en un par, de bonitos zapatos de tacón alto. Los zapatos, eran de color naranja.

-¡Sailor Venus! –murmuró Ranma-Chan, viendo que, como ella y como Kodachi, la Guerrera de Venus estaba empapada, debajo de aquella tormenta. -¡Has venido!

-¿Esperabas lo contrario, Ran-Chan? –inquirió Sailor Venus, sonriendo, y guiñando un ojo. -¡Yo, nunca abandono a una amiga, ese no es mi estilo!

Ranma-Chan, asintiendo con la cabeza, se desmayó, debilitada al máximo. Sailor Venus, haciendo caso omiso de la tormenta, encaró a Kodachi.

-¿Así que eres Kodachi Kuno, verdad? –preguntó Sailor Venus. -¡No me sorprende que hayas vencido a Ran-Chan, ya que ella, no tiene poderes! ¡Veamos, trata conmigo!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO ME MOLESTES!!!!! –gritó Kodachi, furiosa, agarrando su espada y, con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándola contra Sailor Venus, hiriéndola en el brazo derecho. Sailor Venus, agarrándose el brazo herido, cayó de rodillas. La espada quedó clavada en su brazo, el cual sangraba mucho, tiñendo de rojo sus guantes blancos.

-¡Muy valiente, Kodachi, usando una espada, contra una enemiga desarmada! –se dejó escuchar la voz de Sailor Jupiter, que iba llegando. -¡A ver, hazlo conmigo! ¡Te reto!

-¡Muy alta, y muy tonta, casi idiota! –masculló Kodachi, viendo fijo a la empapada Guerrera de Júpiter, a través de la tormenta. -¡Mira, como te hago caso!

Sin decir más, Kodachi se llegó con Sailor Venus, le sacó la espada del brazo, de un tirón, y se lanzó contra Sailor Jupiter, alcanzándola en la pierna izquierda.

Tras eso, Kodachi se acercó a Sailor Jupiter, y le sacó la espada, con la misma violencia que la sacara antes, del brazo de Sailor Venus, y la alzó cuanto pudo, lista para ajusticiar a las 2 debilitadas y caídas Guerreras Galácticas.

Para mala fortuna de Kodachi, y buena fortuna de Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, y la noqueada Ranma-Chan, un temblor de tierra, detuvo a la chica gimnasta. Cuando ésta se recuperó, observó a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, listas para la batalla.

-¡No me han visto por última vez, chicas extrañas! –gruñó Kodachi, antes de irse de ahí, saltando de azotea en azotea. -¡Volveremos a vernos, lo juro!

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, con gentileza, levantaron a sus compañeras heridas, y reanimaron a Ranma-Chan. Tras eso, luego de que las 4 Sailor Scouts volvieran a la normalidad, avanzaron por las calles inundadas y barridas por la tormenta, poniendo rumbo a la casa de Ranma y Akane.

Una vez en la casa de Ranma y Akane, ésta procedió a atender a Ranma-Chan, Minako y Makoto. Afortunadamente, las heridas ya estaban cicatrizando, y no darían mayores problemas. Después de eso, les pidieron que descansaran un poco.

Un par de noches después, sonó el teléfono en el restaurante "Nuevo Nekohanten", el restaurante de Shampoo. Luego de que Shampoo atendió la llamada, se puso a preparar ramen con cangrejo. Una vez que estuvo listo, llamó a Shansu, y le pidió que lo fuera a entregar, a una dirección, la cual era a 5 calles del restaurante.

-¡Iré en mi bicicleta, mamá! –anunció Shansu, contenta. -¡No tardaré!

-¡Amazona, prepara ramen con pollo, para Shansu! –dijo Shampoo, igual de contenta que su hija. -¿Tu favorito, verdad?

-¡Me conoces bien, mamá! –asintió Shansu, guiñando un ojo a su progenitora. -¡Me gustan todos, pero sí, lo admito, con pollo, es mi favorito!

Sin decir más, Shansu se subió a su bicicleta. Ese día, no había llovido, motivo por el cual, las calles estaban secas, y se podía manejar bicicleta con facilidad. Hacía una brisa muy agradable, y a Shansu le gustaba, dejar que el viento, agitara su purpúrea cabellera, como si fuera un estandarte. Tomando aire, Shansu llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco.

Al tomar por una callejuela, Shansu se detuvo. Algo, o alguien, obstruía su camino.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shansu, confundida. -¿Quién está ahí?

Unos pasos, lentos, y algo ceremoniosos, se dejaron escuchar, saliendo del fondo de la callejuela. Shansu tuvo que fijarse bien, para poder ver la cara, de la persona que estaba delante de ella. Cuando pudo verla, no podía creerlo. ¡Era Kodachi!

-¡Nos vemos de nuevo, Shansu! –empezó la chica gimnasta, del Instituto San Hebere, saliendo de entre las sombras. -¡Ahora, vas a venir conmigo!

-¿Qué dices, loca del demonio? –quiso saber Shansu, ya molesta. -¡No iré contigo, ni de broma, a ningún sitio! ¡Para haber estado muerta 20 años, sigues tan loca como antes!

Kodachi, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo, no respondió a la parrafada de Shansu. Sólo sacó, de alguna parte, unas cápsulas de gas soporífero, las cuales hizo estallar, delante de la chica chino-japonesa, la cual, tras toser un poco, cayó noqueada.

"_¡Ahora, Shansu será la carnada!"_, pensó Kodachi, viendo a Shansu a sus pies. _"¡Muy pronto, vendrán a buscarla, y yo, los estaré esperando, con el Ragnarok! ¡Sumiré a "Los Defensores de Nerima", en un verdadero Armagedón, del cual, no escaparán!"_

Tras decir eso, Kodachi alzó en vilo a Shansu, se la puso sobre un hombro, y se la llevó, a un sitio que ya tenía determinado, un sitio muy ligado a ella.

-¡Muy pronto, nadie podrá oponerse a mí! –juraba Kodachi, saltando de azotea en azotea. -¡Una vez más, "La Rosa Negra del Instituto San Hebere", clavará sus espinas, en el corazón de ésta dichosa ciudad!

Esa noche, Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, sintieron hambre. Decidieron ir al restaurante de Shampoo, a degustar un buen ramen, acompañado de aromático té verde. Con esa idea, llegaron al local, donde hallaron a Shampoo.

-¡Nihao, amigas de Nagoya! –saludó Shampoo a las recién llegadas, feliz de tener nuevos clientes. -¡Amazona, ya atiende amigas forasteras!

Agradeciendo el saludo, la chica pelirroja y sus 4 compañeras, se sentaron. Segundos después, llegó Shampoo, y tomó los pedidos: Ranma-Chan pidió ramen con cangrejo, al igual que Minako, al tiempo que Makoto pidió ramen con carne de cerdo, y Haruka y Michiru, pidieron ramen con verduras y pollo. Para beber, como era de esperar, todas pidieron té verde, bien caliente y recién hecho.

Al rato, mientras comían, junto con varios clientes más que llegaron, después, huyendo del frío nocturno, llegó Jun, la hija de Ryoga y Ukyo. Parecía preocupada, y mucho.

-¡Jun! –exclamó Shampoo, corriendo a verla. -¿Pasa algo?

Antes de que Jun pudiera decir algo, Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, dejando de comer, se pusieron de pie. Se acercaron a Shampoo y Jun. Minako, tomando la iniciativa, empezó con las preguntas.

-¿Kodachi? –preguntó Minako, casi tan seria, como podría estar Rei (Sailor Mars). -¿Es ella, verdad, Jun-Chan? ¡Dinos ya, que hizo esa loca, para ir a por ella!

-¡Kodachi, se llevó a Shansu! –contestó Jun, metiendo al restaurante la bicicleta de Shansu, la cual estaba despedazada. -¡Temo que le haga algún daño y, por eso, les pido que la detengan, y que la manden, de vuelta, a su tumba!

En eso, Moose salió de la cocina. Al parecer, había escuchado todo. Su rostro, reflejaba una gran decisión, nunca antes vista en él. Shampoo, palideció al verlo.

-¡Shampoo, es hora! –anunció Moose, limpiando sus lentes. –¡Nuestras amigas de Nagoya, deben saber la verdad, para que sepan a quien se enfrentan!

-¿Será correcto? –preguntó Shampoo, temerosa de verdad. -¡Juramos nunca mencionar pasado, porque pasado malo, causa muchos problemas!

-¡Tía Shampoo, es por Shansu! –intervino Jun, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¿Es que no te importa, lo que le suceda, a tu única hija?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Shampoo se rindió. Bajando la cabeza, aceptó que, lo que debía hacerse, se haría, le gustara o no, porque así debía ser, así estaba escrito.

Despidiendo a los clientes que quedaban, Moose y Shampoo cerraron su restaurante y, junto con Jun, Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, se dirigieron, a la casa de Ranma y Akane. Jun sabía que, con sus padres, Ryoga y Ukyo, no podrían contar nada, por las heridas que sufrieron a manos de Kodachi.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ese grupo, al llegar a la casa de Ranma y Akane, y hallarlos a ellos, sentados, charlando y bromeando, junto con Ryoga y Ukyo. Al parecer, las heridas de Ryoga y Ukyo, no eran tan serias, como Jun había pensado y temido.

-¡Tío Ranma, tía Akane, ha llegado la hora! –indicó Jun, llegando delante de ellos. -¡Ya es hora, en serio, de hacer algo! ¡Kodachi secuestró a Shansu, y temo por su vida!

-¿Es necesario, Jun? –inquirió Ukyo, viendo, con preocupación, a su hija mayor. -¡No sabemos si, decir eso, podría afectar a alguien!

-¡Lo que debe ser, será, Ukyo! –indicó Ranma, invitando a todos a sentarse con ellos, formando un círculo, en el césped del patio. -¡Por 20 años, temimos esto! ¡Ahora, ha llegado, y hay que enfrentarlo, y detenerlo, al costo que sea!

-¡No tienes que hacerlo, Ranma! –pidió Ryoga, tenso. -¡Recuerda, como te afectó!

-¡Es inútil, Ryoga, no puedo callar más! –dijo Ranma, bajando la cabeza. -¡Les contaremos todo, amigas de Nagoya, para que sepan lo que pasó, hace ya 20 años!

-¡Yo, te ayudaré con el relato, Ranma! –ofreció Akane, tomando de una mano a su esposo. -¡Así, el peso de la revelación, no caerá sólo sobre tus hombros!

Ranma volteó a mirar a Akane, justo a los ojos. Sin decir nada, la atrajo hacia él, y la besó, como si fuera a partir rumbo a una guerra titánica. El beso fue largo, de cerca de minuto y medio, y fue una clara demostración, de lo existente entre aquel hombre y aquella mujer. Era algo que, sin duda, llevaba existiendo, muchos, pero muchos años.

-¡Todo empezó, hace 20 años! –inició Ranma, tras separarse de Akane. -¡Una noche, Akane y yo, llevamos a nuestra hija, Mashauri, al cine! ¡Mashauri había salido, recientemente, de una severa enfermedad del hígado y, para celebrar, la llevamos al cine, y a cenar ramen, al restaurante de Moose y Shampoo!

-¡Sigo yo, Ranma! –intervino Akane, tomando la palabra. -¡Después de cenar, fuimos a dar una vuelta por el parque! ¡Aún recuerdo esa noche! ¡La noche era clara y fresca, y soplaba una brisa muy agradable, que alegraba a cualquiera! ¡De repente, al pasar por un sector del parque, Kodachi saltó de un árbol, nos propinó una gran golpiza, a Ranma y a mí, y se llevó a Mashauri, con ella! ¡Vieran como lloraba mi hija, era horrible oírla!

-¡Ahora, voy yo, Akane! –indicó Ranma, decidido. -¡Después, vino lo peor!

**Nota: A partir de aquí, la acción, según es narrada por Ranma y Akane, se desarrolla 20 años atrás. Más adelante, se regresa al momento "actual".**

**Nerima, 20 años atrás...**

-¡No sé que pensar, Ranma! –decía Akane, sentada en un banco del parque. -¡Hoy, se cumplen 5 meses, del día, en que Kodachi se fue, llevándose consigo a Mashauri!

-¡No debemos perder las esperanzas, Akane! –afirmaba Ranma, poniéndose de pie. -¡Sé algo, y es que Mashauri, cuenta con nosotros! ¡Debemos seguir, con su búsqueda!

En ese momento, el cielo se puso negro, con tormenta eléctrica, y mucho viento. Ranma y Akane trataban de entender, como había cambiado el clima, tan de repente, cuando, en ese mismo momento, algo llamó la atención de Ranma. Subiendo a Akane a su espalda, Ranma se dirigió a otro punto del parque, llegando en segundos, y hallando una caja.

-¡Esa caja, puede ser una pista, Ranma! –gritó Akane, bajando de la espalda de Ranma, y corriendo hacia la caja. -¡Ven, Ranma, vayamos a verla!

-¡Espera, Akane, tengo una corazonada! –exclamó Ranma, viendo aquella caja. -¡No sé por que será, pero tengo la sensación, de que esa caja, es una trampa! ¡Debo hallar una piedra, para poder comprobar mi teoría! ¡Retrocede, Akane, por favor!

Akane obedeció, y retrocedió. Sin decir nada más, Ranma, con rapidez de rayo, levantó una piedra, y la lanzó, contra la tapa de la caja, dándole de pleno, y haciendo que explotara, la carga explosiva que contenía. Una vez que el humo se hubo disipado, ambos estaban caídos y, donde estuvo la caja, estaba un muñeco... ¡Vestido con la ropa que usaba Mashauri, el día que Kodachi la secuestró!

No era lo único. Junto al muñeco, estaba una rosa negra. Ranma la agarró.

-¡Kodachi! –gruñó Ranma, haciendo pedazos aquella rosa, con un rictus de furia.

-¡Vete a la vieja Mansión Kuno, Ranma, y espérame allá! –pidió Akane, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular. -¡Yo, llamaré a Moose y Shampoo, así como a Ryoga y Ukyo, para que se unan a nosotros, y nos ayuden!

Ranma aceptó el plan de su esposa. Brincando de azotea en azotea, se dirigió a la vieja Mansión Kuno, la cual estaba muy deteriorada. Hacía sólo 5 años que Nabiki Tendo, una de las 2 hermanas mayores de Akane, se había casado con Tatewaki, el mayor de los 2 hermanos Kuno, sólo para quitarle su fortuna, y todas sus propiedades, para rematar con su compañía, la Corporación Kuno, ahora llamada Corporación Tendo.

Debido a la falta de mantenimiento, la vieja Mansión Kuno, se estaba cayendo a pedazos, luciendo a los ojos, de los habitantes de Nerima, como una herida abierta, mal cuidada, y ya infectada. La verdad, daba grima ver esa casa, en ese ruinoso estado.

Ranma llegó, y se sentó en las afueras de la vieja casa. Menos de 10 minutos después, llegó Akane. Moose y Shampoo, estaban con ella, así como Ryoga y Ukyo. Para la enorme sorpresa de Ranma, Shansu (La hija de Moose y Shampoo) estaba ahí, presente y decidida, al igual que Jun y Kenji (Los hijos de Ryoga y Ukyo).

-¿Qué hacen los niños acá, amigos? –preguntó Ranma, algo preocupado. -¡Puede ser peligroso para ellos, porque son muy pequeños!

-¡Eso, lo contesto yo, Ran-Chan! –respondió Ukyo, tomando la palabra. -¡Cuando Akane nos contó lo que pasaba, Jun y Kenji quisieron venir! ¡Recuerda, Mashauri es su amiga, y ellos desean ver que esté bien! ¡Tuvimos que traerlos!

-¡Lo mismo, Ranma, sucedió con Shansu! –agregó Moose, viendo a su hija, y sonriéndole, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. -¡No podíamos dejarlos, imposible!

-¡Gracias, papá! –dijo Shansu, cerrando los ojos, abrazando a su padre, y dándole un beso, muy tierno, en la mejilla. -¡Te quiero, por ser tan bueno conmigo!

Moose, conmovido por el comentario de su hija, se puso rojo como un tomate, al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes y se secaba los ojos, los cuales se le humedecieron. Tras ponerse de nuevo los lentes, Moose indicó que debían seguir adelante, por Mashauri.

Como si fueran una tropa, aventurada en territorio enemigo, penetraron al perímetro, de la otrora llamativa mansión. Una vez dentro de la casa, escucharon una voz de mujer, cantando. Al instante, reconocieron aquella voz, como la voz de Kodachi. Provenía del antiguo gimnasio de la casa, ubicado a cierta distancia de ésta.

Ranma, siempre al mando del grupo, les pidió a los demás que guardaran la distancia, para que él, pudiera ir adelante, y tratar de investigar un poco. Los demás, aceptaron.

Avanzando él solo, Ranma penetró al viejo gimnasio, siguiendo la voz de Kodachi. Al final, la halló a ella, junto con Kuno, actuando como si aún, fueran ricos.

-¡Ranma, mi amor! –gritó Kodachi, al verlo. -¡Viniste a verme!

-¡Siento envidia, hermana! –masculló Kuno, sonriendo. -¡Lástima que Ranma Saotome, no trajo con él, a Akane Tendo! ¡Me hubiera gustado verla!

**Nota: En esa línea temporal, nadie tiene hechizo de Jusenkyo. Por eso, Kuno no menciona a la chica pelirroja, porque ésta, no existe en esa línea temporal.**

-¡No vine en visita amistosa, Kodachi! –empezó Ranma, furioso. -¡Sólo preguntaré esto, una vez! ¿Dónde está Mashauri?

-¿Mashauri? –repitió Kodachi, fingiendo que había oído mal. -¿Ella está aquí?

-¡Sin bromas, Kodachi! –demandó Ranma, apretando dientes y puños. -¡Hoy hace 5 meses, que raptaste a Mashauri! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Está viva, sí o no?

-¡Hermana, creo que Ranma Saotome, se refiere a "ya sabes quien", tu alegría! –indicó Kuno, bebiendo agua. -¡Vamos, dile donde está!

Los demás, abriendo con gran tiento la puerta del viejo gimnasio, escucharon aquella conversación. En ese momento, vieron a Kodachi, indicando hacia una cortina, hacia la cual se dirigió Ranma. Al parecer, Ranma presentía algo, y algo muy malo.

-¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! –ordenó Kodachi, sacando unas "boleadoras", lanzándolas hacia Ranma, e inmovilizándolo. -¡No mires, atrevido amor mío!

Shampoo trató de meterse, pero Moose la detuvo, y le pidió seguir viendo. Lo mismo, hicieron los demás, encabezados por Akane y Ukyo.

Kodachi, muerta de la risa, se dirigió a la cortina, la cual abrió, dejando ver una camilla, en la cual estaba, acostada, una persona. Su cara, no podía verse, por estar metida en las sombras, pero se notaba, por su tamaño, que era una niña, de 10 años.

-¡Nunca quisiste casarte conmigo, Ranma, mi amor! –inició Kodachi, bailando alrededor de aquella camilla. -¡Para hacerte mío, tuve una hija, y la tuve contigo!

-¡Estás más loca que nunca, Kodachi! –gritó Ranma, furioso. -¿De qué hablas?

-¡Permíteme, Ranma, mi amor! –ofreció Kodachi, siempre riendo. -¡Quiero que conozcas a nuestra hija, el fruto de nuestro amor! ¡Te presento a Kody!

Akane, Jun, Kenji, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo, Shansu y Ukyo, se quedaron fríos del susto, al ver quien era Kody, y sintieron que se quedaban sin aire.

¡La tal Kody, no era otra más que Mashauri, maquillada, peinada y vestida como Kodachi, con el leotardo celeste, del Instituto San Hebere!

-¡Saluda a papá, Kody, hija mía! –pidió Kodachi, dirigiéndose a la atada niña. -¡Hazlo, hija, él es tu papá, salúdalo, por favor!

Kody, o sea, Mashauri, tenía, en su carita de niña de 10 años, además de maquillaje, impropio para una niña de su edad, un rictus de locura, una sonrisa, que más que sonrisa, era una mueca de maldad pura. ¡Y la risa, eso era lo peor! ¡Era terrible!

-¡Jijijijijijijijijijiji! –se rió Kody, en una risa que, a no dudarlo, era una versión "10 años", de la risa de psicópata de Kodachi. -¿Mami, él es papá?

-¡Sí, cariño, él es tu papá! –contestó Kodachi, acariciándole la cabeza. -¡Anda a verlo!

Justo en ese momento, los demás entraron. Akane iba adelante del grupo.

-¡Kodachi Kuno! –llamó Akane, furiosa de verdad. -¿Qué le hiciste, a mi hija?

-¡Kody es mi hija, Akane Tendo! –graznó Kodachi, muerta de la risa. -¡Kody, amor, ataca a esas 3 mujeres, las enemigas de mamá, por favor!

-¡Jijijijijijijijijijiji! –se volvió a reír Mashauri, segundos antes de atacar a Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, con cinta de gimnasia. -¡Jijijijijijijijijijiji!

Shansu, asustada de ver así a Mashauri, se soltó a llorar. Los hermanos Hibiki (Jun y Kenji) debieron calmarla, y consolarla. Ranma, ayudado por Ryoga y Moose, se enfrentaba a Kuno, mientras que Kodachi, observaba a su "hija", mientras ésta vapuleaba a Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, de una forma, por demás asquerosa.

Kuno, soltando una viga, dejó noqueados a Ryoga y a Moose. Ranma estaba ante él.

-¡Finalmente, Ranma Saotome, somos tú y yo! –anunció Kuno, sacando, no su espada de madera, sino una espada de acero, bien filosa, cuyo filo estaba rojo de sangre. -¡Ven a mí, y te daré lo que te mereces, por haber separado de mí, a la linda Akane Tendo!

-¡Akane, nunca sería tuya, ella me lo dijo! –gruñó Ranma, avanzando hacia Kuno. -¡Yo sé que ella, primero, se suicidaría, antes de casarse con alguien como tú!

Una nueva batalla inició, una batalla, de la cual, sólo uno quedaría de pie.

Entretanto, Mashauri se enfrentaba a su verdadera madre, Akane Tendo.

-¡Mashauri Saotome! –demandó Akane, ya seria. -¡Compórtate, jovencita!

-¡Jijijijijijijijijijiji! –se reía Mashauri, con cara de loca. -¡Jijijijijijijijijijiji!

Shansu, cerca de ahí, no dejaba de llorar. Jun y Kenji, por más que trataban, no conseguían calmarla, y estaban preocupados por ella. Les preocupaba, ver que tanto, fuera a terminar afectada Shansu. Aquello, a no dudarlo, era demasiado.

En otro punto de la arruinada mansión, Ranma y Kuno se enfrentaban, en una batalla que, ambos, siempre habían estado esperando. La batalla, para sorpresa de Ranma, no se decantaba a su favor, como siempre había pasado, desde que él y Kuno se conocieron, 14 años atrás. Ahora, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", estaba mejor que nunca.

Por cerca de hora y media, ambos estuvieron luchando. Kuno, trataba de despedazar, a Ranma, con su espada. Por su parte, Ranma trataba de desarmar a Kuno, para poder pelear mejor, con más libertad. Finalmente, lo logró, al hacer que Kuno clavara su espada en una pared. Una patada de Ranma, acabó con la espada, la cual cayó al suelo, partida en 2 y completamente inútil. Ranma aprovechó, para tomar aire.

-¡Nunca me vencerás, Kuno! –juró Ranma, secándose el sudor de la cara. -¡Hemos sido rivales, desde que tenías 17 años, y yo 16, y la situación no cambia, no ha cambiado, y no cambiará nunca! ¿Lo entiendes, Kuno? ¡Nunca, lograrás vencerme!

-¡Yo, no estaría tan seguro, Ranma Saotome! –se jactó Kuno, tirando, a un lado, los pedazos de su despedazada espada. -¡Te voy a romper, no físicamente, pero sí, anímicamente! ¡Ven por mí, a ver si puedes detenerme, gran necio!

Tras decir eso, Kuno salió corriendo por los pasillos de su vieja casa. Ranma, furioso, lo siguió. La persecución, se extendió por cerca de 10 minutos, por pasillos y habitaciones. Finalmente, Ranma llegó a un salón, el cual no recordaba haber visto antes. Era enorme, y parecía un cine o, al menos, una sala de proyecciones. El sitio estaba oscuro y, al igual que el resto de la Mansión Kuno, estaba bastante arruinado. De pronto, empezó una proyección, al tiempo que se escuchaba, como narrando algo, la voz de Kuno.

-¡Bienvenido, Ranma Saotome! –saludó Kuno, al tiempo que la proyección, titulada "Los cambios de una niña", iba siendo proyectada. -¡Hoy, aquí y ahora, vas a conocer, lo que le sucedió a tu hija, Mashauri Saotome! ¡Bien lo sabes, mi hermana, Kodachi, secuestró a Mashauri, hoy hace 5 meses! ¡Pues bien, mientras buscabas a Mashauri, Kodachi la "reformaba", usando todos sus conocimientos! ¡Al inicio, Mashauri no dejaba de llorar, y de pedir y rogar, volver con ustedes! ¡Niña más llorona!

Ranma miraba, espantado. ¡Su hija, era torturada, una y otra vez, sin descanso!

Ranma no podía decir nada. Estaba pasmado, imposibilitado de poder decir algo. ¿Cómo podía alguien, torturar a una niña de 10 años? ¡Era demasiada maldad, claro!

-¡Mashauri! –murmuró Ranma, con la vista fija, en la pantalla.

-¿Viste, Ranma Saotome? –preguntó Kuno, muerto de la risa. -¡Te dije, que te iba a romper el ánimo! ¿Qué opinas? ¡Cuando Kodachi le propinó descargas eléctricas, a tu niña, eso fue cosa de risa y media, puedes creerme!

Ranma bajó la cabeza. Se sentía sucio, deshonrado, más bajo y sucio que un traidor. Sentía, en serio, que le había fallado a Mashauri, su hija, la sangre de su sangre. Para rematar su malestar, las palabras, y las carcajadas de Kuno, fueron un par de revulsivos, los cuales, hicieron que su sangre empezara a hervir, como si fuera agua en una tetera.

-¡¡¡¡¡KUNO, TE VOY A ASESINAR!!!!! –gritó Ranma, ya fuera de sus cabales.

El grito de Ranma, retumbó por toda la casa, con una potencia tal que Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, quienes enfrentaban a Kodachi y Kody (Mashauri), creyeron que era una onda sísmica. Les llevó algunos minutos, comprender que se trataba de algo peor.

-¡Ese, fue Ranma! –murmuró Akane, poniéndose pálida. -¡Presiento algo malo, chicas!

-¡Ranma, loco otra vez! –aventuró Shampoo, pensativa, mientras alistaba sus armas chinas. -¡Si debe, Amazona detiene Ranma loco!

-¡Atrévete, Shampoo, y te hago pedazos! –amenazó Ukyo, preocupada. -¡Ran-Chan, debe estar pasando, por algo que no podemos, ni de broma, imaginar!

En la sala de proyecciones, Ranma le daba a Kuno, en serio, una golpiza de espanto. Kuno, desarmado, no podía casi ni defenderse, y estaba bastante malherido. El ruido de la batalla, se escuchaba, donde estaban las chicas, junto con Shansu, Jun, Kenji, y los aún noqueados Moose y Ryoga. Mashauri, reía, ya sin control.

-¡Jijijijijijijijijijiji! –se reía Mashauri, una y otra vez, cada vez, con más fuerza.

-¡Que alguien, calle a Mashauri! –pidió Shansu, sintiendo que la cordura se le iba. -¡Esa risa, va a acabar conmigo! ¡Cállenla, por favor, se los pido!

De risas y súplicas, se pasó a un estruendo total. Kuno, más muerto que vivo, atravesó la pared, impulsado por un puñetazo de Ranma. El escándalo fue tal, que Moose y Ryoga, a decir una, se despertaron, y pusieron a cubierto a sus hijos (Moose a Shansu, y Ryoga a Jun y Kenji). Shampoo y Ukyo, cada cual por su lado, lamentaron haber llevado a los niños a ese sitio, pero recordaron que ellos eran los amigos de Mashauri, y pidieron ir.

-¡Ya basta, Ranma Saotome! –demandó Kuno, tras escupir un poco de sangre. -¿No aguantas una pequeña broma, hecha por un viejo conocido?

-¡¡¡¡¡NO LE VEO LA GRACIA, KUNO, GRAN TONTO!!!!! –respondió Ranma, cada vez más furioso. -¡YA TE LO DIJE ANTES, TE VOY A ASESINAR, PORQUE YA, ME COLMASTE LA PACIENCIA!

Akane, Jun, Kenji, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo, Shansu y Ukyo, abrieron tamaños ojos, al escuchar eso. Kodachi hizo una cara, como si pensara _"¡Ranma sólo fanfarronea, no lo va a hacer!"_ Mashauri, mientras tanto, no dejaba de reírse, con su risa de maniática.

Ranma, lanzando un rugido, derribó parte de una pared sobre Kuno, quien, "pillado con la guardia baja", no pudo hacer nada, absolutamente nada, para protegerse, o quitarse. La pared, con gran estruendo, le cayó encima. De entre los escombros, sólo se veía sobresalir una mano de Kuno, toda llena de sangre y de heridas.

-¡Uno menos! –murmuró Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Ahora, sigue Kodachi!

-¡Ran-Chan, me está dando miedo, chicas! –dijo Ukyo, bastante asustada. -¡Nunca lo creí, hasta ahora, capaz de matar!

Akane y Shampoo, sin decir nada, asintieron. Ranma, en serio, daba miedo.

Kodachi, sin decir nada, aferró a Mashauri, y pegó un salto, llegando con ella, al sitio donde estaba Ranma, cerca de donde derribara la pared, encima de Kuno.

Tras depositar a Mashauri en el suelo, Kodachi se acercó a Ranma y, sin previo aviso, lo derribó al suelo, de un puñetazo. Los demás, no creían aquello.

Al ver a Ranma caído, Kodachi hizo su siguiente movimiento, el cual consistió en tomar una ballesta, y entregársela a Mashauri, para ella, Kody. Tras eso, aferró a Ranma por el cuello, como si pretendiera ahorcarlo. Ranma, con una mano, les ordenó a los demás, que no intervinieran. Los demás, obedecieron.

-¡Ahora, Kody, demuéstrale a mamá, lo buena niña que eres! –ordenó Kodachi, viendo a su joven víctima. -¡Dispara esa saeta, justo al corazón de tu enemigo!

-¡Jijijijijijijijijijiji! –se reía Mashauri, totalmente fuera de sí. -¡Jijijijijijijijijijiji!

-¡Hazlo, linda! –pidió Kodachi, guiñando un ojo. -¡Dispara a matar!

Entonces, sucedió. Mashauri, ahora sí, riendo como una paciente de hospital psiquiátrico, a un volumen más que estridente, levantó la ballesta, justo hacia donde Kodachi sostenía a Ranma. La punta acerada de la saeta, apuntaba a Ranma. A continuación, Mashauri jaló el gatillo de la ballesta... ¡Alcanzando a Kodachi, justo en el cuello! La sangre de Kodachi, empezó a caer, a chorros, al suelo.

-¡Mashauri, nunca me olvides! –rogó Kodachi, antes de caer al suelo, ya muerta.

Ranma, agotado, se dejó caer, junto al cadáver de Kodachi. Akane y los demás, se acercaron a verlo, cuando escucharon algo. Era un llanto. Un llanto, de puro dolor. Al voltear todos la vista, vieron quien estaba llorando. Era Mashauri.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –lloraba Mashauri, agarrándose la cabeza, con un gesto muy lastimero. -¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH, MI CABEZA!!!!!

-¡Ya, Mashauri, ya pasó todo! –murmuró Akane, abrazando a su hija, y besándola en la frente. -¡Ya terminó, hija mía, ya estás a salvo, conmigo, con tu papá, y tus amigos!

**Nota: A partir de aquí, la acción, regresa al momento "actual".**

**Nerima, momento presente...**

-¡Eso fue todo lo que pasó, chicas! –finalizó Ranma, tras tomar aire. -¡Después de eso, Mashauri pasó un año, internada en un hospital psiquiátrico de Nara, muy cuidada!

-¡Vaya historia más espantosa, Sensei Saotome! –dijo Minako, tras beber un poco de agua. -¡Algo así, no debería haberle pasado a una niña!

-¡Después, Mashauri volvió, pero, al tiempo, nos pidió que la pasáramos al Instituto San Hebere, o se suicidaría! –intervino Akane, con lentitud. -¡Le dimos gusto, en eso!

-¡Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo! –intervino Makoto, tras escuchar las explicaciones. -¿Será posible que Kodachi, habiendo deseado casarse con Ranma, haya regresado, para llevárselos, tanto a él, como a Mashauri?

-¡No, Mako-Chan, no es eso! –indicó Michiru, también, tras pensar un poco. -¡Sin embargo, es un hecho que tanto Ranma, como Mashauri, tienen mucho que ver, con el regreso de Kodachi a la vida! ¿Pero que podrá ser, que no entiendo?

-¡No puedo creer, que ustedes, ni de broma, ni en serio, hayan podido descubrir la verdad! –masculló Haruka, levantando la cara, y sonriendo. -¡Yo, ya tengo una conclusión, la cual explica, totalmente, este engorroso y macabro asunto!

-¿Qué pasa, Haruka? –preguntó Ranma-Chan, intrigada. -¡Vamos, cuenta ya!

-¿De verdad, deseas saberlo, pelirroja? –inquirió Haruka, siempre sonriente. -¡Muy bien, te lo diré, y se lo diré a todos! ¡La verdad, es más clara que el agua!

**Nota: Haruka ha dicho, que ha llegado a una conclusión, la cual explica, al 100%, el extraño "regreso" de Kodachi. ¿Qué será esa conclusión? ¿Será algo que, como es normal en la ciudad de Nerima, rete siempre a la lógica, y a la normalidad? ¿Y cómo harán Ranma y las 4 Sailor Scouts, para resolver ésta extraña situación? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "Nerima del futuro: El regreso de Kodachi Kuno" concluya, en el Episodio 3, titulado "La resolución de un misterio". **


	3. La resolución de un misterio

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "Nerima del futuro: El regreso de Kodachi Kuno".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**.**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Nota: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki y Kenji Hibiki (Personaje que no habla; sólo es mencionado) son propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdova ("Lita Kino"); Cronos es propiedad y Copyright © de Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Episodio 3: "La resolución de un misterio". **

-¡Vamos, Haruka, dinos ya! –demandó Minako, ansiosa. -¿Qué pasa, con Kodachi y Mashauri? ¡Si esto es una broma, pues no le veo la gracia!

-¡Quizás no me crean, lo que les voy a contar, pero es la verdad, al menos, lo es para mí, lo cual cuenta mucho! –empezó Haruka, volviendo a ver hacia al cielo. -¿Están listos?

-¡Vamos, amiga Haruka! –pidió Jun, algo confusa. -¿Qué descubriste?

-¡Tengo un mal presentimiento! –intervino Ukyo, tan confusa, como su hija. -¡De hecho, presiento algo, que no nos va a gustar nada!

-¡Kodachi, y Mashauri, son una misma persona! –soltó Haruka, sintiéndose como Sherlock Holmes, al resolver un crimen. -¡Eso es, esa es la verdad!

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Moose, limpiando sus lentes. -¡Eso, suena increíble!

-¡Chica de Cabello Corto, confusa! –dijo Shampoo, rompiendo su silencio. -¿Joven amiga de Shansu, es Mujer Loca? ¡No posible, muy extraño!

"_¡Bien lo dice Kodachi, ésta china del demonio, no sabe hablar bien!"_, pensó Makoto, chocada por la torpe forma de hablar, de la otrora Amazona china. _"¿Por qué, si no sabe hablar bien, mejor no se queda callada?" _

-¡Finalmente, la verdad ha sido revelada! –murmuró una voz de hombre, la cual iba saliendo de entre las sombras. -¡Así es, Kodachi Kuno y Mashauri Saotome, ahora llamada Mashauri Hibiki, son una misma persona, y lo han sido, desde hace 20 años!

-¡Señor Tachimaki! –exclamó Akane, reconociendo a aquel hombre. -¿Sabe de eso?

-¡Señora Akane, él sabe mucho más, de lo que usted cree! –indicó Sasuke, saliendo, como "el señor Tachimaki", de entre las sombras. -¿No es verdad, señor Tatewaki?

-¿Tatewaki? –repitió Ranma, incrédulo. -¿Se llama, como Tatewaki Kuno?

-¡Sí, porque yo, SOYTatewaki Kuno! –contestó "el señor Tachimaki", pasando a quitarse la peluca, así como la barba y el bigote, ambos postizos. -¡Hola, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo! ¡Me alegro de verlos!

-¿De verdad, eres Kuno? –quiso saber Akane, tan incrédula como Ranma. -¡No puedes estar vivo, Kuno! ¡Nosotros, te vimos morir, aplastado por una pared!

-¡Eso creyeron ustedes, señora Akane, pero el señor Tatewaki, no murió aquella noche, de hace ya 20 años! –explicó Sasuke, tras beber un poco de agua. -¡Mientras pasó todo, yo estuve oculto, en las sombras, como ninja que yo era!

-¡Siempre fiel, Sasuke! –apoyó Kuno, mientras se mesaba el mentón. -¡Sigue contando, Sasuke, para que sepan como sucedió todo!

-¡Una vez que ustedes se fueron, salí de las sombras! –prosiguió Sasuke, algo dubitativo, como si no quisiera recordar. -¡Hallé a la señorita Kodachi muerta, y la enterré, en el patio de la mansión! ¡Después, fui a ver al señor Tatewaki!

**Nota: Aquí, como en el episodio anterior, hay un relato, de lo que sucedió en el pasado. Ahora, el relato, lo cuenta Sasuke. **

**Nerima, 20 años atrás... **

-¡Vaya una batalla! –murmuraba Sasuke, mientras quitaba escombros, de encima del cuerpo de Kuno. -¡La señorita Kodachi, está muerta! ¡Debo ver si el señor Tatewaki, también está muerto, para enterrarlo, junto con su hermana!

De repente, la mano de Kuno se movió, causándole una gran alegría, a Sasuke.

-¡El señor Tatewaki, está vivo! –gritaba Sasuke, redoblando esfuerzos. -¡Excelente!

Al final, Sasuke halló, muy malherido, pero vivo, a Kuno. Apenas lo descubrió, trató de ponerlo de pie, pero Kuno se negó a hacer eso.

-¡Espera, Sasuke! –demandó Kuno, tras tomar aire, con poco éxito. -¡Tengo la espalda rota! ¡Por eso, no puedo ponerme de pie! ¡Además, debo tener costillas rotas, y un pulmón perforado! ¡Por eso, me cuesta tanto respirar!

-¡Eso es terrible, señor Tatewaki! –dijo Sasuke, algo temeroso. -¿Qué hago?

-¡Te voy a dar unas indicaciones, Sasuke, y espero que las sigas al pie de la letra, porque confío, en tu buen juicio! –inició Kuno, sonriendo cansadamente. -¿Cuento contigo?

-¡Sabe que sí, señor Tatewaki! –exclamó Sasuke, secándose un ojo. -¡Vamos, diga! ¡Se lo prometo, haré todo lo que me pida, sin dudarlo ni un segundo! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, después de esa titánica batalla, que libró contra Ranma Saotome?

Kuno le indicó a Sasuke, lo que debía hacer. El siempre fiel Sasuke, fue a conseguir una ambulancia. En ella, Kuno fue llevado a un hospital, donde, con extrema urgencia, se le sometió a una operación, la cual duró cerca de 10 horas.

En esa operación, se le reconstruyó la espalda, usando varillas de titanio reforzado, traídas al Japón, vía correo urgente, desde Suiza.

Además, el brazo izquierdo de Kuno estaba tan, pero tan dañado, que fue menester amputárselo, y ponerle una prótesis mecanizada, la cual se cubría con un duplicado de piel humana, tan de excelente calidad, que costaba notar que no era piel real.

Para rematar, se le reconstruyeron 4 o 5 costillas, las cuales, tal y como Kuno supuso, estaban astilladas, y no le iban a permitir, que pudiera respirar bien.

Pasada la operación, el médico en jefe, el Dr. Tetsuya Ikonomori, llegó con Sasuke.

-¿Cómo está el señor Tatewaki, Dr. Ikonomori? –preguntó Sasuke, alzando la vista, y volteando a mirar, al joven médico. -¿Sobrevivió a la operación, o murió? ¡Vamos, dígame ya, por favor! ¡No soporto la duda!

-¡El señor Kuno, está bien, o mejor dicho, lo estará! –empezó el Dr. Ikonomori, mientras limpiaba sus lentes. -¡Su proceso de recuperación, será largo y penoso, pero podrá superarlo! ¡La única pérdida, fue su brazo izquierdo, porque estaba muy dañado!

-¿Aparte de eso, quedará bien? –quiso saber Sasuke, algo cohibido. -¡En serio, Dr. Ikonomori, me preocupa su salud mental!

-¡Sufrió heridas muy serias, lo admito, pero, con la ayuda de un buen psicólogo, sanarán sus heridas mentales! –explicó el Dr. Ikonomori, sonriendo amablemente. -¡En serio, él es muy fuerte, y se curará bien, ya lo verás!

Sasuke asintió. Al inicio, sintió una gran tristeza, por la muerte de Kodachi, a quien, aún con lo loca que era, había llegado a querer. Le iba a hacer falta, era un hecho, pero, debería superarlo, y cuidar a Kuno. Era mejor tener un amo, que no tener ninguno. Sin embargo, 7 meses después, algo sucedió... Justo cuando Sasuke llegó a ver a Kuno...

-¡Buenos días, señor Sasuke! –saludó la recepcionista, sonriendo. -¿En qué podemos ayudarlo hoy? ¿Viene por algún motivo, en especial?

-¡Buenos días, señorita! –respondió Sasuke, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡Vengo a ver a mi amo, el señor Tatewaki Kuno! ¿Está despierto?

-¿Qué? –preguntó la recepcionista, dejando de sonreír, y muy sorprendida. -¡No me diga, que no le avisaron nada, señor Sasuke!

-¿Avisarme? –preguntó, a su vez, Sasuke. -¿Le ha pasado algo, al señor Tatewaki?

-¡El señor Tatewaki Kuno, se fue desde ayer! –contó la recepcionista, poniéndose de pie. -¡Creí, en serio, que le habían avisado! ¡Vaya irresponsabilidad, la de mi compañera, por no avisarle! ¡Deberé reportarla, por incumplida!

-¿Sabe, a qué sitio se fue? –inquirió Sasuke, algo alarmado. -¡Dígame, por favor!

-¡No lo sé, pero tengo algo para usted! –dijo la recepcionista, buscando en un cajón, hasta que halló una carta, la cual le entregó a Sasuke. -¡Le dejó esto, ésta carta!

Sasuke, con dedos temblorosos, abrió la carta, y la leyó.

"Estimado Sasuke:

Ya he cumplido, con mi deber aquí, en la ciudad de Nerima. Por ese motivo, he decidido irme. ¡Por favor, amigo mío, no me busques! No sé si volveremos a vernos, pero lo dudo mucho. Fue un orgullo, ser tu amo.

Tu siempre orgulloso amo,

Tatewaki Kuno".

Sasuke dobló la carta, tomó aire, y suspiró. Sin decir nada, se dirigió a la salida...

Gracias a una buena cantidad de dinero que le legó Kuno, Sasuke pudo enterrar, en el cementerio de Nerima, a Kodachi. Junto a la lápida de ella, hizo una segunda lápida, en la cual escribió el nombre de Kuno. El hecho de saber que, en la de menos, no lo volvería a ver, hizo que diera ese paso, y pasara a considerarlo "muerto". Eso, al menos, le dijo a Ranma, a Akane, y a los demás (Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo).

El tiempo, siguió su siempre inexorable marcha... Poco a poco, la vida se fue calmando en la ciudad de Nerima... Aunque, era un hecho, esa paz, no sería eterna, nada de eso...

**Nota: Aquí, el relato, vuelve al momento presente.**

-¡Bien, Sasuke, fue un recuerdo magnífico! –afirmó Kuno, tras beber un poco de té, el cual había preparado Makoto. -¡Ahora, ya saben lo que me pasó, en estos 20 años, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, y demás presentes!

-¡Hay algo que no entiendo, Kuno! –intervino Ranma, tras escuchar el relato de Sasuke, con notoria atención. -¿Por qué te fuiste de Nerima, y por qué volviste? ¿Y dónde estuviste metido, todos estos 20 años?

-¡Me fui de Nerima, para que creyeran que, en efecto, había muerto! –inició Kuno, pensativo. -¡Volví, porque debía hacerlo, para detener a Kodachi! ¿Y dónde estuve, por 20 largos años? ¡Estuve en Shizuoka, dando clases de kendo, bajo una identidad falsa, como Ken Tachimaki, por supuesto! ¡Supongo que escucharon, hablar de mí, y de mis variados logros, con algunos de mis alumnos!

-¡A decir verdad, yo siempre admiré al gran Ichiro Kuronaka, pero, desde hace 7 años, no volví a escuchar de él! –dijo Jun, tras hacer memoria. -¿Era alumno suyo, señor Kuno? ¿Sabe que fue de él, si está vivo o muerto?

-¡Ichiro Kuronaka, uno de mis mejores alumnos! –recordó Kuno, tras entrecerrar los ojos. -¡Ichiro está, desde hace 7 años, postrado en una silla de ruedas! ¡Le rompieron la columna vertebral, durante un combate, contra una escuela de Kioto!

-¡Un final muy feo, para un gran guerrero! –se lamentó Jun, resignada. -¡Por lo menos, está vivo, lo cual es bueno!

-¡Ichiro, no piensa igual! –atajó Kuno, ya serio. -¡Ichiro, no puede mover más que los dedos de su mano derecha, para manipular su aparato comunicador! ¡A decir verdad, yo no creo, que él, se sienta muy feliz, de estar vivo!

-¡Entonces, Haru-San, parece que acertaste! –murmuró Michiru, aspirando una bocanada de aire fresco. -¡Así que Mashauri, es Kodachi!

-¡Correcto, linda! –asintió Haruka, viendo hacia el cielo. -¡Propongo, que vayamos a buscarla, para que nos encarguemos de ella!

-¡En cuanto la agarre, Kodachi me las pagará, por haberme herido, con esa condenada espada! –juró Makoto, sonando sus nudillos. -¡Aprenderá a portarse bien, ya lo verán!

-¡Vamos, entonces! –instó Minako, poniéndose de pie. -¿Ran-Chan? ¿Vienes, o no?

-¡Voy, obvio! –respondió la chica pelirroja, secundando a Minako, y poniéndose, también, de pie. -¡Vamos, chicas, por la justicia y la verdad!

-¡Antes de que se vayan, tengan esto! –indicó Ryoga, poniendo, en la muñeca izquierda de Ranma-Chan, un brazalete, el cual tenía adaptados, tanto una mini-cámara, así como un micrófono. -¡Con esto, podremos ver y escuchar, lo que ustedes vean y escuchen!

-¡Suerte, amigas! –gritó Ukyo, al verlas irse. -¡Amigos, me pregunto, que podrán hacer ellas, en caso de enfrentar a Kodachi! ¡Temo que Kodachi, las lastime!

-¡Yo, creo en ellas! –anunció Ranma, viendo a lo lejos. -¡Esperemos, y veremos, como volverán, victoriosas, como guerreras!

-¡Ojalá tengas razón, Ranma! –afirmó Akane, viendo, también, a lo lejos. -¡Vayan, chicas, Nerima cuenta con ustedes! ¡Vayan, vayan!

Al rato de haber salido de la casa Saotome, Ranma-Chan hizo una parada, para darle tiempo a Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, de convertirse en Sailor Scouts. Una vez transformadas las 4 Guerreras Galácticas, siguieron su carrera, junto con Ranma-Chan, al punto que sabían, que debían ir, el cual, no era otro más, que el Instituto San Hebere.

Tras un rato de viaje, Ranma-Chan y las 4 Sailor Scouts, llegaron al Instituto San Hebere. Una vez allí, se dedicaron a buscar, ya fuera, a Mashauri, o a Kodachi. Sailor Jupiter, halló a Mashauri, dormida, en un aula del tercer piso, y llamó a las demás.

Una vez que todas estuvieron juntas, Sailor Neptune, con delicadeza, se acercó a Mashauri, y la llamó, sacudiéndola con gentileza y suavidad. Las otras 3 Sailor Scouts, y Ranma-Chan, sólo observaban lo que sucedía.

-¡Profesora Hibiki, despierte, por favor! –llamó Sailor Neptune, hasta que, finalmente, Mashauri despertó. -¡Gracias a Dios, temí que estuviera muerta!

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Mashauri, mientras se acababa de despertar. -¡Veo que andan, con la señorita Iori! ¿Son amigas de ella, verdad?

-¡Sí, claro, somos amigas de Ran-Chan! –asintió Sailor Venus, tomando la palabra. -¡Lo que nos trae acá, profesora, no es Ran-Chan, sino algo peor!

-¡Lo que nos trae acá, profesora, es Kodachi, y su extraño regreso a la vida! –anunció Sailor Uranus, dejando atrás todo protocolo de cuidado. -¡Sabemos que usted, trabaja con ella! ¡Así que vamos, díganos ya, donde está, para darle su merecido!

-¿Están viendo, Ranma, Akane y demás amigos? –preguntó Ranma-Chan, hablando por el micrófono, que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. -¿Escuchan bien?

-¡Todo, está perfecto, pelirroja! –contestó Ukyo, respondiendo a la comunicación. -¡No dejes pasar ningún detalle, por favor, deseamos ver y escuchar todo!

-¿Kodachi? –preguntó Mashauri, poniéndose pálida del susto. -¡No, ella no!

-¡No finja, por favor! –demandó Sailor Jupiter, tronando sus nudillos. -¿Dónde está?

-¡Ella, está dentro de mi cabeza! –articuló Mashauri, poniéndose aún más pálida. -¡No hay una noche, que no la escuche, hablando en mi oído, diciéndome que estoy tan loca como ella, mientras se ríe, a carcajadas, con esa risa de psicópata!

-¿De qué habla? –preguntó Sailor Venus, confusa. -¡No la entiendo, profesora!

-¡Kodachi, cada noche, desde hace 20 años, me atormenta! –prosiguió Mashauri, apretando los dientes. -¡Y lo peor, es su dichosa risa! ¡Oh, jojojojojojojojojojojojojojo!

Tras decir esto, y empezar a reírse de esa manera, Mashauri cayó de rodillas, delante de Ranma-Chan y las 4 Sailor Scouts. Mientras seguía riéndose, algo pasaba. Algo que alarmó a todos, tanto a las 5 chicas presentes, como a quienes veían, desde la casa de Ranma y Akane, por lo inesperado, y espantoso que era.

-¡Dios mío, no es posible! –murmuró Ranma, viendo por la pantalla. -¡No lo creo!

-¡Si no lo veo, diría que estoy soñando! –secundó Akane, tan asombrada, como su esposo. -¡Alguien, por favor, dígame que estoy dormida, y soñando! ¡No puedo creer eso, es como algo irreal, algo que no puede pasar!

-¡No es un sueño, Akane! –terció Moose, creyendo que sus lentes le fallaban. -¡Creo que, en serio, estamos ante una pesadilla!

-¡Moose dice verdad! –agregó Shampoo, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. -¡Amazona no cree eso, no posible, terrible, malo, muy malo!

¿Qué era lo que estaban viendo, que nadie podía creerlo, y se sentía, de verdad, como metido en la más terrible de las pesadillas? Muy sencillo, mientras Mashauri se reía, su cara, su cabello, y todo su cuerpo, iban cambiando... ¡Mashauri, se estaba convirtiendo en Kodachi! ¡Aquello, como dijeran antes, los que hablaron, era difícil de creer!

"_¡Haruka, decía la verdad!"_, pensó Sailor Neptune, espantada como todos. _"¡En verdad, Mashauri y Kodachi, son una misma persona! ¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo!"_

El silencio, se hizo, tanto en el Instituto San Hebere, como en la casa de Ranma y Akane. Aún viéndolo, no lo podían creer. En cosa de minutos, Mashauri se había transformado en Kodachi. Con lentitud, Kodachi se quitó la bata blanca de laboratorio, así como el conjunto que llevaba debajo, compuesto por blusa blanca, de manga larga, y falda azul marino. Debajo de esa ropa, llevaba el famoso leotardo celeste.

-¡Ah, ya falta poco! –anunció Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Dentro de muy poco, Mashauri Saotome, ahora llamada Mashauri Hibiki, dejará de existir y yo, Kodachi Kuno, "La Rosa Negra del Instituto San Hebere", volveré, de una buena vez, a la vida, lista para dominar, con todo mi poder, a la populosa ciudad de Nerima!

-¡Sailor Uranus, hace un rato, nos dijo la verdad, Mashauri! –dijo Ranma-Chan, sintiendo la boca seca. -¡Eres Kodachi! ¿Pero, cómo es posible?

-¡Es muy fácil, enana de cabello rojo! –masculló Kodachi, dando unos pasos. -¡Una vez que tuve a la llorona Mashauri Saotome, en mi poder, hice que un científico, que era amigo mío, me sacara algo de mi ADN, y lo pusiera en un chip, el cual, mediante una operación sin anestesia, se implantó en la cabeza de Mashauri Saotome!

Tras decir esto, Kodachi le propinó un puñetazo, en plena cara, a Sailor Uranus, derribándola, ya noqueada. Acto seguido, hizo igual con Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune, así como Ranma-Chan, no podían creerlo. ¡Kodachi, era maldad pura, mezclada con violencia sin límite! ¡Era una combinación muy explosiva, y ellas lo sabían! ¡Por lo tanto, debían ser muy cuidadosas!

-¿Cómo pudiste? –quiso saber Sailor Neptune, asustada de verdad. -¿Una operación, sin anestesia? ¡Eso, ya se pasa del límite del sadismo!

-¡A una niña de 10 años, no se le hace algo así! –gritó Sailor Venus, rechinando los dientes, furiosa. -¿Qué clase de monstruo eres, Kodachi?

-¡Soy terrible, rubia tonta! –respondió Kodachi, riendo. -¡Yo, soy el terror absoluto!

Una nueva carcajada de Kodachi, sacudió el aire nocturno. Era, en verdad, de miedo...

Tras reírse, Kodachi decidió jugar sucio. Para eso, llegó hasta un mueble. Tras abrirlo, procedió a sacar de ahí, ante la mirada de asombro de Ranma-Chan y las 2 Sailor Scouts que quedaban de pie, un par de espadas cortas, las cuales tenían bastante filo.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Kodachi, como si pensara en voz alta. -¡Las mataré, con esto!

Antes de que alguna de las 3 pudiera decir algo, Kodachi inició su mortífero ataque. Si bien era una sola chica, enfrentando a 3 rivales, Kodachi pudo hacer que Ranma-Chan, Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune, retrocedieran. Luego, hirió a Sailor Neptune, en la pantorrilla derecha. La Guerrera de Neptuno, cayó al suelo. Kodachi, con rapidez inaudita, se le fue encima y, de una patada por la cara, la derribó noqueada.

-¡Me quedan 2! –gruñó Kodachi, avanzando hacia Ranma-Chan y Sailor Venus. -¡No se me van a escapar, par de tontas! ¡Primero, las noquearé a ambas! ¡Una vez que estén noqueadas, aprovecharé, y las liquidaré, de una en una!

-¡No lo creo, villana! –respondió Ranma-Chan, dándole, a Kodachi, un par de golpes, los cuales la derribaron. -¡Sailor Venus, pronto, anda, y despierta a las demás!

-¡Al instante, Ran-Chan! –asintió la Guerrera de Venus, yendo a reanimar a sus 3 compañeras caídas. -¡No tardaré, vengo pronto, con ellas!

Ranma-Chan, mientras tanto, se quedó en lo que estaba metida, una batalla, cuerpo-a-cuerpo, entre ella y Kodachi. Si bien no era la Kodachi que ella conocía, la Kodachi de la Nerima donde ella vivía, Ranma-Chan estaba feliz, de estar enfrentado a esa chica, ya que, debido a su fuerza, se había convertido en una enemiga muy dura de vencer.

-¡Nunca me vencerás, pequeña! –se burló Kodachi, con sorna. -¡Aquí, en Nerima, yo soy la mejor, de las combatientes! ¡Yo, acabaré contigo, para demostrártelo!

Una sucesión de patadas y puñetazos, propinados en el cuerpo de Ranma-Chan, le hicieron ver, lo cruel que era esa Kodachi. La chica pelirroja, lastimada en su amor propio, se puso de pie, escupió un poco de sangre, y se limpió la boca, con desdén.

-¿Crees que me podrás vencer, imitación de gimnasta barata? –se empezó a burlar Ranma-Chan, decidida a jugar su última carta. -¡No me has hecho, ni cosquillas!

-¿Dudas de mí, pequeña tonta de cabello rojo? –preguntó Kodachi, confusa. -¿Acaso eres tonta, y no sabes con quién te enfrentas?

-¡Con una rival de cuidado, obvio que no! –prosiguió Ranma-Chan, decidida a jugar con fuego. -¡Lo único que sé, es que no eres Kodachi, sino una patética imitación!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –graznó Kodachi, empezando a ponerse furiosa. -¡Te voy a dejar lisiada, para que aprendas a respetarme, mocosa del demonio!

-¿Ahora, pretendes ser comediante? –insistió Ranma-Chan, empezando a sonreír, algo malignamente. -¡Pues, necesitas practicar más, porque no tienes nada de gracia!

-¡Te lo advierto, niña colorina, no te atrevas, a burlarte de mí, o ya verás! –gruñó Kodachi, cada vez más furiosa. -¡En serio, te vas a ganar, acabar lisiada, si te agarro!

-¿Y luego, qué? –se dejó escuchar, firme, la voz de Sailor Venus. -¿Piensas dejarnos lisiadas, también, a nosotras? ¡Sólo trata, niña malcriada, y verás lo que te pasará!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO LAS SOPORTO MÁS!!!!! –gritó Kodachi, ya casi fuera de sí, dejando ir una de sus dagas, contra una tubería, la cual contenía agua caliente.

El agua caliente cayó sobre Ranma-Chan, destruyendo el brazalete con cámara y micrófono que llevaba puesto, aparte de producir el resultado ya conocido...

-¡Amigos, algo sucedió! –informó Ryoga, a los demás, reunidos en la casa de Ranma y Akane. -¡El brazalete, de algún modo, dejó de funcionar!

-¡Vaya mala suerte! –gruñó Moose, llevando sus manos, a su cabeza. -¡Ahora, no sabremos que pasa, entre esas 5 chicas, y la loca de Kodachi!

-¡Ahora, sólo podremos esperar! –dijo Akane, viendo a sus amigas. -¡Oigan, Shampoo y Ukyo! ¿Nos prepararían algo de ramen y okonomiyaki, por favor?

-¡Amazona, cocinar ya! –chilló Shampoo, contenta, viendo a Ukyo. -¡Vamos, amiga!

-¡Estoy contigo, Shampoo! –afirmó Ukyo, llamando a su hija, Jun. -¿Nos ayudas, Jun?

-¡Vamos, mamá! –instó Jun, viendo a su progenitora. -¡Hagamos algo especial! ¡Así, no pensaremos en la batalla, la cual, espero que ganen, nuestras amigas de Nagoya!

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto San Hebere...

-¡Con esto, no contábamos! –masculló Sailor Jupiter, viendo a Ranma, en su estado original, como hombre. -¡Rápido, Ranma, vuelve a cambiar!

-¡Ya es tarde, Mako-Chan! –intervino Sailor Uranus, resignada. -¡Kodachi, se enteró!

-¡¿Papá?! –habló Kodachi, con una voz distinta, más serena, la cual, en el acto, Ranma y las 4 Sailor Scouts, reconocieron como la voz de Mashauri. -¡¿Eres mi papá, verdad?!

-¡No, Mashauri, no soy tu papá! –empezó a explicar Ranma, cerrando los ojos, y bajando la cabeza. -¡Quizás no creas, lo que te voy a decir, pero debes saber que, si bien soy igual a tu papá, yo no soy él, y vengo de otra Nerima, en otra línea temporal!

-¿Otra Nerima, en otra línea temporal? –repitió Kodachi, siempre hablando con la voz de Mashauri, como si escuchara un relato de ciencia-ficción. -¿Dices la verdad?

-¡Nosotras 4, también venimos, de esa otra Nerima! –secundó Sailor Neptune, viendo a sus compañeras. -¿Qué te ha pasado, Kodachi? ¿Acaso, no ibas a lisiar a Ranma?

-¡Pensaba lisiar, a la chica de cabello rojo! –contestó Kodachi, hablando con su voz normal, para, acto seguido, volver a la voz de Mashauri. -¡No dañaré, ni de broma, a mi padre, porque yo, lo quiero mucho! ¿Qué creen que soy, un ser maligno?

-¡Ya te lo dije, Mashauri, me veré como tu papá, pero no soy él! –insistió Ranma, algo preocupado. –¡Déjanos ayudarte, por favor!

-¡Yo, me ayudaré sola! –gruñó Kodachi, tomando el control, una vez más, y derribando a Ranma, de un golpe. -¡Kodachi Kuno, es la dueña de Nerima, necio!

Al ver eso, las 4 Sailor Scouts, como si fueran una sola chica, se lanzaron contra Kodachi, atacándola, cada cual, con sus respectivas técnicas. Para su mala fortuna, Kodachi, que no era afectada por ningún ataque, estaba, a cada minuto, más y más fuerte, lo cual podía, a no dudarlo, ser problemático. ¡Había que hacer algo, y pronto!

"_¿Por qué, es que siempre hago, lo que no debo hacer?"_, pensó Ranma, mientras se levantaba, secándose un poco de sangre, de una de las comisuras de la boca. _"¡Mientras Kodachi controle el cuerpo de Mashauri, hay pocas posibilidades de razonar con ella! ¡Lo peor de todo, es que no sé, que puedo hacer, para detener a Kodachi, y salvar a Mashauri, cuya vida, a cada minuto, peligra más y más!"_

-¡Resistan, chicas! –ordenó Sailor Venus, lanzando, contra Kodachi, una andanada de inútiles puñetazos. -¡Kodachi, no puede vencernos! ¡Si nos vence, ésta Nerima, estará condenada, a ser su dominio, por el tiempo que ella quiera!

-¡No nos va a vencer, amiga mía! –declaró Sailor Jupiter, secundando a Sailor Venus, en otro ataque, tan inútil, como el que hiciera la Guerrera de Venus. -¡Si no nos venció, ni la Reina Beryl, ni las 5 Brujas, ni Sailor Galaxia, menos lo hará ésta loca!

-¡Coincido con ustedes, chicas! –terció Sailor Uranus, haciendo lo que podía, ante la gran fuerza de Kodachi. -¡Además, Ranma y Akane, así como todos sus amigos, cuentan con nosotras, para salvar a Mashauri, sea al costo que sea!

-¡Sigan ustedes, mientras yo atiendo un asunto importante! –pidió Sailor Neptune, dirigiéndose a la salida de esa aula. -¡No sé por que será, pero presiento que Shansu, está muy cerca de aquí! ¡Iré a buscarla, no me tardo!

Asintiendo a lo dicho por la Guerrera de Neptuno, sus compañeras de Venus, Júpiter y Urano, siguieron atacando a Kodachi. Justo entonces, Ranma tuvo una idea.

-¡Ya vengo, chicas, no me tardo! –dijo Ranma, saliendo del aula. -¡Resistan, por favor!

-¡Regresa aquí, pedazo de inútil! –demandó Sailor Uranus, enojada con Ranma. -¡Ya me imagino, a Akane Tendo, cuando le cuente, que su prometido, no es más que un vulgar cobarde! ¡Lo abandonará, en cosa de segundos!

-¡Déjalo en paz, Sailor Uranus! –rugió Sailor Venus, furiosa. -¡Para que sepas, Ranma no es ningún cobarde, sino un gran amigo y aliado! ¡No vuelvas a llamarlo "inútil", a no ser que tengas un motivo de peso, o ya verás, quien es la poderosa Sailor Venus, líder de las Inner Senshis! ¿Te quedó claro, gran necia?

-¡Digo igual, Sailor Uranus! –complementó Sailor Jupiter, también furiosa. -¡Para que lo sepas, Ranma es muy valiente, más que todas nosotras juntas! ¡Empieza a respetarlo, o conocerás mi gran poder, y no bromeo al decir esto!

Sailor Uranus, sin decir más, asintió. Por dentro, pensaba en lo que le dijeron.

"_¡De verdad, deberé hablar con ellas, y decirles la verdad, que yo, también, veo a Ranma, como un buen amigo y aliado!"_, pensó Sailor Uranus, esquivando un ataque de Kodachi. _"¡No les he informado, de mi plan, con el cual busco confundir a posibles enemigos, para evitar sorpresas, que puedan no llegar a gustarnos del todo!" _

-¡Si mis enemigos, pelean entre ellos, aprovecharé, para vencerlos! –anunció Kodachi, derribando, primero a Sailor Uranus y, luego, a Sailor Venus, justo cuando Ranma-Chan regresaba, seguida por Sailor Neptune, quien traía consigo a Shansu. -¡Yo, no les tendré misericordia! ¡En cuanto sepa, como hicieron para venir aquí, iré a su Nerima y, como ésta, la conquistaré, totalmente! ¡Si alguien se me opone, lo haré pedazos!

-¿Es verdad, lo que supe? –preguntó Shansu, temerosa. -¿Eres mi amiga Mashauri, Kodachi? ¡Vamos, respóndeme, pero sólo con la verdad, no me mientas!

-¡Tu amiga, Mashauri Saotome, ahora llamada Mashauri Hibiki, tiene los días contados, chica china! –se jactó Kodachi, con la cara ya deformada, por la locura. -¡Muy pronto, ella dejará de existir, y yo, volveré a la vida, tan joven, fuerte y poderosa, como fui, hasta hace ya 20 años! ¡No te preocupes, serás mi primera víctima!

-¡No sé quién eres, pero no eres Mashauri! –masculló Shansu, bajando la cabeza. -¡La Mashauri que yo conozco, nunca me haría daño, porque ella, es mi amiga!

Al escuchar eso, la mente de Kodachi, se volvió un revoltillo de ideas. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Muy sencillo, al escuchar la voz de Shansu, la conciencia de Mashauri, por su lado, empezó a combatir la influencia de Kodachi. Justo en ese momento, Kodachi empezó a revolcarse en el suelo, como si tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¡Nunca lastimaré a Shansu, porque ella, es mi mejor amiga! –exclamó Kodachi, ahora, hablando con la voz de Mashauri. -¡Yo, no soy una mala persona! ¡No lo soy, no, no!

-¡Por favor, Mashauri, deja que te ayudemos! –ofreció Ranma-Chan, dando un paso, hacia la transformada chica. -¡Te podemos llevar con un doctor, o algo así!

-¡No lo creo, enana de cabello rojo! –gritó Kodachi, tomando, una vez más, el control del cuerpo de Mashauri, y lanzando su cinta, contra Ranma-Chan. -¡Te tengo!

-¡No lo creo! –contestó Ranma-Chan, esquivando ese ataque. -¡Fallaste, so tonta!

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Vuelve la cara, y tendrás una sorpresa!

Ranma-Chan, presintiendo que aquella petición, no conllevaba nada bueno, volteó la cara, sólo para sentir que se le helaba la sangre. ¡Ella, en verdad, esquivó la cinta de Kodachi, pero ésta, al no agarrarla a ella, había pescado a otra persona!

-¡Sailor Jupiter! –murmuró Ranma-Chan, viendo a la Guerrera de Júpiter, firmemente agarrada por el cuello. -¡Esto, de verdad, no me lo esperaba!

-¡GAK! –exclamó Sailor Jupiter, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. -¡Ayuda, por favor!

-¡Deja a mi amiga, loca del demonio! –pidió Sailor Venus, apretando puños y dientes, como si ya fuera a atacar. -¡Obedéceme, y te perdonaré la vida!

-¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie, me dice que puedo, o que no puedo hacer! –apuntó Kodachi, viendo de hito en hito, a la Guerrera de Venus. -¡Yo soy Kodachi Kuno, dueña de la ciudad de Nerima, y hago lo que me plazca! ¡Ven para acá, chica alta y fornida!

Diciendo esto, Kodachi le propinó un tirón a su cinta, la cual hizo que Sailor Jupiter, llegara con ella. Una vez que la tuvo en su poder, Kodachi pasó un brazo por el cuello de Sailor Jupiter, dejándola aún más inmovilizada.

-¡Oye, Kodachi, deja a Sailor Jupiter! –pidió Sailor Neptune, dando un paso al frente, con decisión. -¡Si deseas tener una rehén, tómame a mí, por favor!

-¿Qué tramas, Sailor Neptune? –inquirió Sailor Uranus, preocupada. -¡No lo hagas!

-¿Algunas palabras para tus amigas, antes de que te rompa el cuello? –quiso saber Kodachi, viendo fijo a Sailor Jupiter. -¡Vamos, despídete de ellas, no seas mala!

-¡Sólo diré una cosa, Kodachi, para quitarte lo loca que estás! –respondió Sailor Jupiter, guiñando un ojo y haciendo, con sus manos, un rápido y ágil movimiento, el cual sorprendió a Kodachi. -¡¡¡¡¡"TRUENO DE JÚPITER... RESUENA"!!!!!

-¿Qué rayos haces? –murmuró Kodachi, pasmada. -¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Ranma-Chan, así como Shansu, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, además de la ya mencionada Kodachi, se sorprendieron al máximo, al ver la astuta maniobra de Sailor Jupiter. Con rapidez y prestancia, Sailor Jupiter dirigió su ataque, justo al punto donde, algún tiempo atrás, Kodachi indicara que estaba el chip con su ADN, lo cual le permitió volver a la vida, 20 años después de su muerte.

Al ser alcanzado el chip, este lanzó humo y, en medio de una lluvia de chispas, se deshizo, haciendo que Kodachi, en medio de un alarido de agonía, desapareciera. Mashauri, ya de vuelta a su estado normal, cayó al suelo, vencida y agotada.

-¡¡¡¡¡MASHAURI!!!!! –gritaron, al unísono, Ranma-Chan y Sailor Venus, corriendo a auxiliarla. -¡¡¡¡¡MASHAURI!!!!!

Una vez que llegaron con ella, la revisaron. Mashauri parecía estar bien, sólo algo débil. Con lentitud, Mashauri abrió los ojos, murmuró un agradecimiento casi inaudible, y cayó al suelo, desmayada. Shansu, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, y la ya recuperada Sailor Jupiter, se acercaron, con cierta aprensión.

Tras observar por un minuto a Mashauri, la levantaron y, entre Ranma, Shansu, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Neptune, la llevaron a un hospital. Mientras tanto, Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus, fueron a la casa de Ranma y Akane, a contarles a todos, lo que había sucedido.

-¡Finalmente, después de 20 años, mi hermana puede descansar en paz! –dijo Kuno, cerrando los ojos, y sonriendo, como el soldado que cumple con una misión. -¡Siempre esperé, poder ver el día, en que mi hermana, descansara en paz, y es hoy!

-¿Nuestra hija, está bien? –preguntó Ranma, preocupado. -¿Quedará afectada?

-¡Ella está bien, Sensei Saotome! –anunció Sailor Venus, dándole un abrazo. -¡Vengan, vayamos todos a verla, para que, cuando despierte, se sienta feliz!

-¡Una vez más, coincidimos, Sailor Venus! –masculló Sailor Uranus, viendo a su compañera. -¡Vamos, que no hay tiempo que perder!

Con gran rapidez, Ranma, Akane, Jun, Kuno, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo, tomaron unos taxis, y se dirigieron al hospital. Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus, se fueron por su lado. Una vez allá, volvieron a sus identidades "de civiles", como Minako Aino y Haruka Tenoh, respectivamente. Al entrar, vieron que Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Neptune, también, habían vuelto a ser Makoto Kino y Michiru Kaiou. Además, ésta última, había hecho que Shansu olvidara que ellas eran Sailor Scouts, lo mismo que haría Mashauri.

-¡Hola, Minako y Haruka! –saludó Shansu, sonriendo al verlas. -¡Creí que no iban a venir! ¡Vieran que batalla! ¡Unas chicas, que vestían trajes de marinerito, vencieron a Kodachi, y acabaron con ella, por siempre, y para siempre! ¡No la volveremos a ver!

-¡Debió ser genial! –exclamó Minako, contenta. -¡Los demás, ya no deben tardar!

Casi 3 horas después, todos estaban en una habitación, rodeando a Mashauri.

De repente, Mashauri abrió los ojos, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Mashauri, sentándose en la cama. -¡Ah, mi cabeza!

-¡Estás en el hospital, hija mía! –contestó Akane, sonriéndole a su hija. -¡Por cierto, tienes visita! ¡Mira, son tus alumnas de Nagoya!

-¡Hola, profesora! –saludaron Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, todas al unísono, a Mashauri. -¡Buenos días!

-¡Hola, chicas! –saludó Mashauri, antes de empezar a hablar. -¡Tuve una pesadilla, la cual no le deseo a nadie! ¡Tengo la sensación, de que estuve dormida, por 20 años!

-¡Tenemos noticias, Mashauri! –informó Ukyo, colgando su teléfono celular, después de haber hablado, por un buen rato. -¡Acabo de hablar con Kenji, y dice que volverá, la semana entrante, una vez, que termine su gira de Artes Marciales! ¡Por supuesto, no le dije que estás acá, para no preocuparlo!

En eso, se abrió la puerta, y entró una enfermera.

-¿Se encuentra aquí, una señorita llamada Ran-Chan Iori? –preguntó la enfermera, entrando, y cerrando la puerta. -¡Tengo un mensaje, para ella, y para sus primas!

-¡Yo soy Ran-Chan Iori, señorita! –contestó Ranma-Chan, poniéndose de pie. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema?

-¡No, señorita Iori, no pasa nada malo! –empezó la enfermera, mientras consultaba el mensaje. -¡Su tío Cron, ha venido, para llevarlas a usted, y a sus primas, de regreso a Nagoya! ¡Las está esperando, en el vestíbulo de la entrada!

-¡Supongo que es la hora de despedirnos, amigos! –inició Minako, tragando grueso, y sonriendo, con dificultad. -¡Ya debemos irnos, me parece!

-¡Gracias por su visita, amigas! –dijo Mashauri, en nombre de todos. -¡Espero que sus vidas, sean rectas y honorables!

-¡Cuente con eso, profesora! –prometió Michiru, mientras se despedía de Mashauri, después de hacerlo, junto con las demás, del resto de los presentes. -¡Fue un honor, para nosotras, haber sido alumnas suyas, puede creerme!

Tras acabar las despedidas, Ranma-Chan y las 4 Sailor Scouts, salieron de la habitación, y siguieron a la enfermera, hasta el vestíbulo de la entrada. En efecto, "el tío Cron", que no era otro más que Cronos, estaba ahí, vestido como cualquier ser humano, con una camisa de hilo, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatillas, y una chaqueta de cuero negro.

-¿Listas para volver "a Nagoya", chicas? –preguntó Cronos, guiñando un ojo. -¡Hay alguien allá, que las espera a ustedes, y deben llegar a tiempo!

-¡Estamos listas! –exclamó Haruka, ante la aceptación de las demás. -¿Nos vamos?

Tras asentir, con un movimiento de cabeza, Cronos hizo 2 movimientos con las manos. Con el primero, congeló a todos los presentes. Con el segundo, abrió el portal inter-dimensional, por el cual él, Ranma-Chan, y las 4 Sailor Scouts, se fueron, rumbo a la Nerima que todos conocemos. Tras cerrarse el portal, todos los presentes, recuperaron el movimiento. ¿Lo extraño? Nadie se acordó, de haberlos visto irse.

Un momento después, Cronos dejó a Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, en el mismo sitio, de donde habían salido: el jardín de la Mansión de la Colina.

Tras despedirse, Cronos se fue, prometiendo volver, si llegaba a necesitar, otra vez, la ayuda de tan valientes, y fuertes defensores, de la ley y la justicia.

En ese momento, el sonido del timbre, devolvió a Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, al mundo real. Michiru fue a abrir, ya que el llamado, era muy insistente. ¿Sería alguien más, que necesitara ayuda? ¡Había que averiguarlo!

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Michiru, al ver a Akane, Akari y Ryoga. -¡Pasen, por favor!

Tras saludar a Michiru, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, entraron.

-¿Está todo bien, Michiru? –preguntó Akari, confusa. -¿Por qué, es que no nos habían abierto? ¡Teníamos 15 minutos, de estar tocando el timbre!

Sorprendida por lo dicho por Akari, Michiru consultó su reloj, y se puso pálida al verlo. ¡Según su reloj, Ranma-Chan, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y ella, habían estado fuera de Nerima, POR SÓLO 15 MINUTOS! ¡Era algo, de verdad, imposible de creer!

-¡No es posible! –murmuró Michiru, siempre pálida. -¡Sólo 15 minutos!

Akane, Akari y Ryoga, no entendían la turbación de Michiru. ¿Pasaba algo? Al parecer, estaba pasando algo, pero era algo, que no era fácil de explicar...

**Nota: La Nerima de la otra línea temporal, ya es cosa del pasado. Ahora, un peligro amenaza a Ranma, a sus amigos, a las Sailor Scouts, y a toda la ciudad de Nerima. En la fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", Ranma fue llevado a los límites de la resistencia humana, tanto física, como mental. Ahora, su lado oscuro se liberará, poniendo en peligro, muchas vidas, en especial, las de sus seres queridos. ¿Qué es, lo que va a pasar? ¿Puede Ranma, en serio, llegar a ser una amenaza, para la ciudad que protege? Para saberlo, no se pierdan la siguiente fanfiction, titulada "El día de Dimitrios". ¡La serie continúa mejorando, y seguirá haciéndolo, eso es un hecho, 100% imposible de negar! **


End file.
